Okashi Shima
by Vixeria
Summary: She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! U've been warned! Sa x Lu x Na x Zo
1. Prologue: Ch 1: Arrival

_**Summary:**_ _She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! You've been warned!_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Prologue: Chapter One - Arrival **_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ Sanji ~_**

He grunted as he stared at his plate. For some reason, it looked very non-appealing. Immediately, he called for his captain, who was more than eager to fulfill his wish - to dispose of this poor excuse of a meal. And once again, he started over.

That was this morning. Now the afternoon, he watched as Robin came from the library to sit in her usual spot, and as if on automatic, he quickly began to prepare a delicious drink for her as well as Nami. Without pause, he proceeded in carrying out his task, only for Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper to go barreling into him the second he stepped out of the door to the kitchen. The drinks, now all over him and the floor rather than in their proper places in their glass cups, were ruined. With a saddened frown and a disheartened attitude, he trudged back into the kitchen to prepare for lunch. That is, he did after he had done some heavy damage to three idiots who had destroyed his wonderful mood.

Once everyone had eaten a decent lunch, everyone went back to what they were doing and Sanji went over some recipes he had learned at the last island to see if he could make a new combination of food items. Of course, he grew bored after quite some time, so when Luffy cried out "Island!" - and chanting it a good three or four times afterward - he was grateful for some sort of distraction from his "work".

_**~ Zoro ~**_

He never did much...well, unless you counted working out. He did nine hundred and eighty-seven push-ups this morning, six hundred and forty bench presses, two hundred and ninety-six leg lifts, and seven hundred and sixty-four muscle relievers. Of course, that was just his warm-up. Unfortunately, Sanji called him to eat breakfast not too much later, so he wasn't able to get in his full exercise, so he just continued where he left off afterward.

he was finally done a little after lunch time when he decided to take a nap. He always took a nap around this time of the day - it was practically a ritual. He would be cranky and rather moody if he missed one of his naps, and no one wanted to deal with him otherwise, so it really was for the best that he get his naps.

He had barely been sleeping for an hour or so when he heard his captain chanting "Island!". He grumbled a bit to himself before he stretched and scratched his head, heading over to see the so-called "island" that his captain constantly cried out.

**_~ Luffy ~_**

He had been having a great day so far! First, Sanji gave him some of this delicious meat! Then, he was able to snatch some leftovers from the fridge! After that, he got to play with Ussop, Franky, Chopper, and Brooke on deck for once! It was like it was a carefree day or something. Even when he, Chopper, and Ussop ran into Sanji by accident and got beat up for knocking over some glasses, he was still having a great day!

When lunch time came around, no one would give him their food...but that didn't deter him from snatching up their leftovers! After lunch, however, he was bored and had decided to bother Robin. She had been reading something uninteresting, so after about ten minutes, he simply went to go sit on _Sunny's_ head. He got comfortable and about two hours later he spotted the next island!

Many things went through his head like - what was the island? Was it a summer island? A winter one? Autumn or spring island? Or was it a mystery island like the Millennial Dragons' Island? Would there be a lot of people there? Is it a festival island?

Of course, with his excitement practically over-bearing, he shouted, "Island!" He clasped his hat tightly to his head and repeated that single word several times over.

_**~ Nami ~**_

It had been a long day so far. Nami had been locked in her room for the better part of the morning and afternoon. Had it not been for Sanji and the others calling to her for breakfast and lunch, she was almost positive that she would have stayed in her bedroom all day long.

About two hours after lunch time, when she could hear Luffy calling to the rest of the crew about the island appearing on the horizon line, she had decided that she was passed overdue for a break. She had been working for the passed three days to catch up on her maps and hardly anyone had seen tail or hide of the young lady.

Capping her ink swiftly and setting it aside before picking up her newest map and setting it near the window, being careful to place a paperweight on it so it wouldn't be blown away or smudged, to let it dry. She stretched briefly before walking out the door to join her crew on deck.

_**~ Normal POV ~**_

Nami had been the last to arrive at the railing. Chopper and Ussop were chatting animatedly about the upcoming island. Brooke was laughing at something weird, again. Franky was talking with Robin. Zoro and Sanji were, once again, arguing over something that was probably completely irrelevant.

All in all, everyone seemed normal and at peace. Things seemed right, if only for the moment. After the excitement died down a tad bit, Luffy suddenly asked, "Ne, Nami? What kind of island is this? Is it a Mystery Island?"

Nami shook her head. "This island is the Island of Candy."

"Oh!" Chopper exclaimed, "Is the entire island made of candy?"

"It's know for it's rare delicacies such as sweets!" Sanji exclaimed with a passion. "I would love to get my hands on some ingredients to make the best treat for my Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!"

Nami shook her head as Robin giggled. Of course, Zoro had to add his two cents in and, yet again, caused another fight to break out between the two. This was, of course, a normal thing for the two, so it wasn't at all surprising. Of course, it was only when things began to get out of hand when Nami actually had to step in and smash their heads together to get them to do something productive, such as, lowering the anchor so they could dock.

When they were successfully docked, Nami immediately came out with sacks of money to divide between each pirate crew member. "Alright," Nami said, "I put a hundred thousand berries in each bag, so use it carefully. Luffy," she paused as she handed him his bag, "you only have fifty thousand."

He began to pout. He should have seen it coming. Luffy liked to blow all of his money in one setting, so nowadays, he was rather limited to what he could and could not buy. Last time they stopped on an island, Nami had given him a hundred thousand berries, just as she did with the rest of the crew, but half of it he used on meat, and the other half was used on random junk like arcades and toys or something. Nami refused to make the same mistake twice, so she ended up giving him just half of whatever everyone else got, but gave Zoro, Sanji, or Ussop the second half of his money to get what he actually_needed _rather than what he_wanted_. No one showed him any sympathy because they all knew what would happen if Luffy was given anything more than twenty thousand, hell, it was amazing Nami even trusted him with fifty thousand! But, what the navigator said, went.

They went their separate ways after that. Chopper and Ussop decided to stick together as did Franky and Robin. Brooke was the only one left on the ship, so Nami had decided to simply keep him company, though it wasn't much seeing as how all she did was lounge on the lawn chair and read a book. Brooke didn't seem to mind, however, for he played some sweet, lullaby on his violin, which eventually put her to sleep, no matter how hard she fought against it.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_**Okay, yeah, I know everyone is probably pretty pissed at how I've been neglecting my other stories, and I REALLY, REALLY shouldn't be starting another story given the fact that I already have so many I need to finish, but I can't help it! I wanted to write something interesting and I get bored rather easily! I promise I'll work on the other ones, too! I just want to get this out of my head and out in the open!**_

**_I've been typing up this story for FOREVER now. I REALLY wanted to get it posted so that I could stop retyping it over and over and over again. I (quite literally) wrote it over and over until I was satisfied with the way it sounded out loud. I came up with so many different beginnings and so many different events, I'm surprised I haven't written an entire book yet!_**

**_But um, yeah. This is what has kept my attention for several weeks on end. I just can't stop thinking about it._**

**_A couple of THINGS YOU MIGHT WANNA' KNOW:_**

**_1) This story is rated M for a reason. If you are seriously underage, well, SHAME ON YOU. But I won't tell...just don't get caught. (*Giggling in background*)  
>2) There will be adult situations in this story, so as said from number 1^, hopefully your eighteen years of age or older. If not...again, SHAME ON YOU.<br>_****_3) This story is a foursome story with Nami, Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro.  
>4) Keep in mind that this story is still under progress and I am still working on it.<br>5) Criticism...I love it. What I don't love are haters. Please...no flames. If I offend you in some way, I apologize in advance!  
>6) "Do I even have a number 6?" ENJOY MY STORY! And don't forget to review please!<em>**


	2. Ch 2: Encounter

_**Summary:**_ _She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! You've been warned!_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Two- Encounter**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ Zoro, Sanji, Luffy ~_**

He was getting bored, that much was obvious to the two crew members who had decided to stick with him. The trio were currently making their way to a candy store, and so far, nothign of interest had caught their captain's eye. Of course, that was probably because he had his mind set on finding a candy store.

Seriously, you would think there would be a candy store almost as soon as you dock at a place called "Candy Island". It was a wonder how it even got it's name.

"I see it!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, dashing forward to be the first one there.

Sanji and Zoro were less enthusiastic, however. Though Sanji was a bit more anxious than Zoro was for he wanted to use whatever he could to make somethign new for everyone, mainly Nami and Robin.

The two entered in together and both immediately went into opposite directions to search for something good within the store. Of course, this was a bad idea because for some odd reason, Zoro ended up at the back door of the store. And although he had already turned around (several times) he was still no closer to finding anything good to snack on.

Sanji went through, isle by isle, in search of something fantastic but ended up coming across Luffy instead. Luffy was too busy trying to decide between what candy to get for himself and what to get the others - apparently it was a serious decision on his part. In the end, they decided to consult with one of the clerks. This didn't go over so well for the clerk began to argue with Sanji about prices and how the candies are made while alternating with Luffy about what kind of candy each tasted like. Eventually, the clerk grew angry and agitated and began shouting, causing Sanji to shout back and Luffy to fall into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Luckily, with all the commotion, Zoro managed to find his way to his two comrades.

* * *

><p>Kiala was a nice girl, has - more or less - always been. At least, that's what her brother always believed. But Kiala was extremely temperamental and could be set off by the easiest of things, at least, that's how her brother saw it. Although his sister was half deaf, she still had one hell of temper to be trampled with, and he knew from first-hand experience.<p>

Ezekiel and Kiala were orphans. Their mother and father passed away in an accident at work. The two loved working together, but one day, luck was simply not on their side and they left the world as well as their beloved children. Kiala and Ezekiel had been very young at the time, so for nearly eleven years now, Ezekiel had been watching out for his little sister. Unfortunately, his little sister had him wrapped around her little pinkie.

Today, Kiala wanted some sewing materials, so he had gone out with her to get them. Later, she had a craving for candy, so he decided to go ahead and take her to the nearest candy store. A group of rambunctious idiots, however, were standing in their way of Kiala's favorite candies, and even though she had stood patiently waiting for the four (including the sales clerk) to notice her and kindly move out of the way, they continued to shout at one another and pretty much be idiots in general. They were so noisy, that a full-deaf person could hear them!

Kiala decided to simply walk between them, her patience having run out as she made her way to her favorite candy. She had overheard their conversation, but because they had been so rude in not acknowledging her in any way, she decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures and immediately reached for a handful of her favorite candies and placed them in a little bag.

"Here you go," Kiala said to Luffy, who looked at her, curious. "My favorite candy, it is good, I promise."

Luffy smiled as she paid the clerk her money and left, even paying for the three small candies that she had left in his hand. With a blink, Luffy smiled and thanked the girl, but Kiala didn't hear him and simply walked out the door, her brother in tow. Luffy decided to buy a couple handfuls of candy and before he knew it, he, Zoro, and Sanji were out the door as well.

* * *

><p>They had been walking around for some time before Luffy finally remembered his candies that the girl had given him. He wanted to try those first out of all his candies. He unfurled one and plopped it into his mouth - it tasted like...grapes! He liked it but he liked the taste of meat much more. He handed Sanji and Zoro a piece of candy as well, but the two simply pocketed the treat and moved on.<p>

They finally reached the ship and Sanji immediately went to the kitchen to start on dinner. They had, after all, been gone nearly all day. Zoro immediately went to his resting spot and comfortably sat himself down at the railing whereas Luffy went atop _Sunny's_ head to relax and eat his candy until dinner time. The others returned to the ship not too much later.

**_~ Mens' Quarters ~_**

Everyone had a joyous dinner. Of course, dinner was always entertaining when you had a crew such as this. Everyone's hysterical laughter could probably have been heard throughout all of the seas. So, naturally everyone had gone to sleep rather happy that night.

Now, as Luffy laughed at something Brooke said as all of them got ready to retire for the night, Luffy seemed to be wide awake for some reason. Whether it was because of all the candy he had eaten or just the fact that he was too awake to sleep, he didn't know.

Luffy turned onto his side, ready to fall asleep, but of course, it was against impossible. After tossing and turning for nearly an hour, he decided to just get up and walk outside for a little bit.

He hadn't expected for the kitchen lights to be on tonight. He walked in and found Nami sitting at the table with a brochure in her hands.

"Hey, Nami," Luffy said, "what're you doing up?"

"Just looking at this brochure of the island," Nami said, "I'm checking out everything that's going to be happening this week. It turns out they do something special every tw oweeks and we happened to be right in the middle of it."

"How long are we gonna' stay?" Luffy asked as he pouted after trying to get into the fridge for something to drink.

Nami stood and walked over to the fridge to unlock it and grabbed some orange juice for him as well as some leftovers to heat up for him. At the thought of meat, Luffy's mouth began to salivate rather rapidly and his stomach seemed to rumble nonstop. She placed it on the stove and heated it up real quick. "Assuming that the guy I got this brochure from is correct, we'll be here for nine days."

When it was done, Nami quickly placed it on a plate and set the sizzling meat in front of his hungry gaze. "Really?" He asked immediately digging in and regretting it because it was so hot.

"Mmhm," Nami hummed with a nod of her head. She laughed when Luffy burned both his hand and his tongue. It's what he deserved for trying to pick it up when it's sizzling hot.

_**~ Elsewhere ~**_

The smell was making his stomach rumble. He was so ready to have those sweets that his sister decided to make right before bed time. "So, again, why did you do this?" Ezekiel asked as he stretched out on the couch. It was a plain, ordinary couch, a two-seater as he liked to call it. It just sounded wrong if he said "love-seat".

"Because they ignored me when I was clearly trying to get to my candy," Kiala said with a pout, barely hearing him. She was in the kitchen, getting a big glass of ice-cold milk so she could wolf down her nearly done sweets.

"Okay," Ezekiel said, "you've been so good lately, I don't suppose it's too late to tell you to stop."

"Of course not," Kiala said, "they had been so rude to me! How could you even think about taking their side over mine? They are going to get what they deserve!"

"Right," Ezekiel said, his voice trailing off. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the delicious aroma wafting in from the kitchen.

"How long has it been now?" Kiala asked as she pulled her cookies out of the oven just as the timer rang. She blew on them lightly and smiled at the fresh smell of warm cookies.

Ezekiel reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket watch he always kept on his person. He clicked the button at the very top and it opened to show a clock and picture of him, his parents, and a newborn Kiala. "Seven and a half hours," Ezekiel said. "And you said the other two have not eaten their candies yet, right? Any change?"

"No," Kiala said with a shake of her head as carefully pulled the cookies off of the cookie sheet, "my guess is that he didn't give it to them or they simply haven't eaten it yet. But they will, eventually."

"Right," Ezekiel said a second time. "Can I have a cookie?"

"No," Kiala said, "because you aren't being very supportive of your baby sister." She stuck her tongue out at him and broke a cookie in two. It was so soft and warm and came apart without hardly a sound. Her brother pouted on the living room couch and muttered something she couldn't hear.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**_So yeah, I know not much happened in this chapter, but there's a lemon in the next chapter. You have been warned! :)  
>Review Please! <em>**


	3. Ch 3: Over Night & Into the Morning

_**Summary:**_ _She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! You've been warned!_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Three - Over Night & Into the Morning**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ Luffy & Nami ~_**

"Wow," Nami said, there's so much we missed...I can't believe that...that..."

"It's alright," Luffy said, "Ace wanted me to live on, so that's what I'm doing. It wasn't easy at first, but I got over it a little."

Nami placed her hand on his, giving him a smile. A reassuring one. "You know, Luffy," Nami said, "remember that your nakama are here. We aren't going anywhere and we all will lend a helping hand if you need it. We're here for you, Luffy," she paused a moment to let it sink in, "you need us just as much as we need you. Don't forget that, Luffy."

Luffy smiled widely at her and nodded his head. "Ah," he said and stood with his plate.

"Oh," Nami said, "let me get that. If Sanji finds out that I let you handle the dishes on your own then he'll be insanely upset with you for breaking everything in sight."

Luffy laughed but handed over his plate. "Thanks, Nami!"

"I wonder how long we've been up now," Nami said out loud. Luffy just shrugged his shoulders in response. "It looks like we've been up for almost an hour now." Nami smiled and looked at Luffy, "It's nearly eleven."

Luffy didn't say anything, but smiled back at her. True, it was five minutes until eleven. He watched Nami wash the dishes and place them on the rack to dry. When she was through, she dried her hands on a towel and then turned out the lights and walked out of the room, right behind Luffy.

It was now eleven o'clock.

Luffy yawned. He suddenly felt extremely tired. "Night, Nami," Luffy mumbled as he sluggishly made his way to his bed. Maybe their conversation had really worn him out.

"Night, Luffy," Nami said softly before heading up thers and Robin's room for the night.

_**~ Luffy ~**_

Luffy was asleep almost as son as his head hit the pillow.

_The sky was growing dark. Everyone had just retired to their separate rooms to prepare for bed, but the captain had decided to take a seat on **Sunny's** head, deciding to stay up a while longer. The endless sky was slowly being drowned in an orange and red hue, slight thin layers of purple filtering in slowly to mix with the rest of the colors._

_Hishat was resting atop his head as he stared out at the darkening sea. His legs were crossed and his arms rested across his knees. A slight frown graced his lips as he stared out at nothing. He jumped when a pair of arms snaked around his neck and the feel of hot, warm air being blown over his skin made him shiver slightly._

_"Luffy," Nami asked, "what's wrong?"_

_"I'm just...thinking, I guess."_

_"About what?" Nami asked, but Luffy didn't respond. "You're upset aren't you?" Again, Luffy didn't reply. "I can make you feel better, Luffy," Her voice trailed off as her hands slid passed his shoulders and trailed across his back and to his sides._

_"H-How?" He stuttered, watching as her hands reached around, sliding under the hem of his vest. He didn't know why he was so nervous all of a sudden - so **aware** of what was happening to him and around him. It was just this feeling he got when her hands had trailed across his bare arms that made him feel like so. He gulped and gasped, "N-Nami..."_

_"Sssshh," Nami whispered into his ear, "let me take care of you."_

_Luffy shook involuntarily as her fingers barely brushed over the top of his sorts. It seemed as though all sound was being blocked out. As if he were so focused on where her hands were, nothing else mattered._

_One minute, the edges of her fingertips were grazing the abs of his taught stomach, and the next his shorts were unbuttoned and unzipped. His breath caught when her hands slipped into his shorts and beneath his underwear. He then gasped and lurched forward, away from her warm chest and sat as straight as a board with his hands forced between his legs. His face felt as though it were on fire; his entire body felt like it was on fire._

_"It's okay, Luffy," Nami whispered reassuringly, "I'm going to make you feel good again."_

_Luffy gulped as her hand once again found it's way to his shorts. She tugged at his underwear, exposing the soft, tender, and very erect member beneath it. He uncrossed his legs and spread them out in front of him, reeling backward into Nami's soft chest once again. His head lay back on her shoulder as a gasping moan escaped his lips. Her hands rubbed him affectionately, caressing him softly before speeding up little by little. The second the pace increased, he gripped **Sunny's** head, groaning loudly._

_"Na-Nami," he whispered breathily, "I-I'm gonna'..."_

_It didn't take long before his back arched as a sticky, white hot substance came shooting forth. Some of it landed on **Sunny's** head as the rest shot into her hands and into the ocean below them. Nami brought her sticky hands up to her face, a satisfied smiled plastered on her face as she stuck her tongue out to lick the gooey sweetness from her fingertips. Luffy lazily watched as she did this, his breaths coming out in short puffs with his eyes opened wide. There were no words to express what he felt right then. He wasn't even sure how he should proceed. What he **did** know was that he was most **definitely** feeling good._

Luffy sat up with a gasp, his body covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat. He looked down at himself and noticed there was a huge bulge beneath his shorts and blushed heatedly as he looked around. Everyone was still sound asleep in their beds. Well, everyone except Sanji and Zoro. He laid back and tried to get his heart to calm down, too.

What was that? He's never had a dream like that before, and he didn't even know what THAT was! It made his body feel funny. Everything seemed...hyper sensitive. As if the slightest touch of anything and everything would set him off. Set him off of what, he didn't know. All he knew was that now it was plainly noticeable of what he was thinking about just a few moments before and he couldn't even do anything about it! And even if he could do something about it, he didn't know how! Perhaps if he waited..yes, he would wait and it would just go away. At least, he hoped it did.

He could still feel the way Nami's breath felt on his neck, and how her hands stroked him so tenderly. He remembered feeling so hot it was practically unbearable. Every single detail was practically burned into his mind's eyes, and it was pretty hard to lose the image.

Luffy groaned and quickly threw his pillow on his face. He didn't know if he could face his crew after what he was dreaming about - especially Nami. It was bad enough that he was a terrible liar, but if they found out about this...

This was not good.

_**~ Zoro ~**_

He had gotten up just a few hours before everyone else. He needed some exercising to get done. He hadn't trained in what felt like forever now. So,a s usual, he did about a hundred and forty laps in the water surrounding Sunny as a warm-up before heading straight up to the Crow's Nest to work on his biceps and triceps. Eventually, he moved on to his thighs as well as his calves, so in all essence, he was as fit as a horse.

Then came his short break. He went downstairs to get something to drink before heading to the mens' quarters to get a shirt on and remembered that he still had the candy that Luffy had given to him the day before. Glancing over, he saw that Sanji had probably gotten up a couple of hours ago to get started on breakfast. Luffy and Franky were the only two still sound asleep in their beds. With a shrug, he dug through his clothes and quickly found his candy. He unraveled the crinkly wrapping and popped it into his mouth. He could have sworn the candy tasted just like bubble gum flavor - the cheap kind.

With yet another shrug, he threw his shirt over his head, just in time to hear Sanji call for breakfast. Cursing his bad luck with not being able to finish his candy slowly like he had wanted, he chomped down on it and swallowed the small pieces. He placed his swords on his belt, idly watching as Luffy immediately sat up and bounded for the door. He kicked Franky to wake him up, and the two were out the door in less than two minutes.

**_~ Normal POV at Breakfast ~_**

"So," Nami said with a smile, "what should we all do today?"

"They are having some sort of carnival in the square today," Robin chimed in. She was reading a book and idly sipping at her coffee, taking small bites of her breakfast in between her sips of coffee.

Luffy, having decided he was just going to ignore what he dreamed about the night before, was shoveling food down his throat at a speed that no one could keep up with. And as usual, the rest of the crew was left to fend for themselves in protecting their food from what they call "the herder". Of course, Nami and Robin didn't have anything to worry about, for they were both women and they both had a way with, ahem, body language - and not in the female sense of the word either. Rather, if they touched their food, Nami would chop of their fingers, fry them on a pan, and serve it to them on a plate whereas Robin would probably come and torture them in the middle of the night and possibly assassinate them when no one was looking before dumping their corpses into the ocean to get eaten by a sea king.

"A carnival sounds fun!" Chopper exclaimed, "let's go!"

"It doesn't start until noon, however," Nami said, immediately shooting down his excitement. He began to pout, rather cutely.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to go ask around to see what the carnival is all about," Robin suggested.

"Actually, that might be a good idea."

By this time, everone, excluding Luffy, was done with breakfast and pretty much ready to go. Luffy shoved the remaining scraps into his mouth before handing Sanji his plate to get washed as everyone else prepared for the day.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_**Just wanna say that I'm not a professional on sexual scenes, so you can imagine how hard I was trying to make it sound okay. Lol! I tried coming up with several different scenes, too. I must have re-written this scene at least fifty times before saying, "To hell with it, just post it already!". Lol!**_

_**Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter! Review please!**_


	4. Ch 4: Fucking Nightmare

_**Summary:**_ _She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! You've been warned!_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Four - Fucking Nightmare**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

_**~ At the Carnival ~**_

"That was such a waste of time," Nami said as they walked the streets. "'A carnival where singles meet their other halves', please. I've heard catchier phrases."

They had gone to gather any information regarding this carnival that was supposed to take place this afternoon. And here it was, noon time. "No one has a partner, right?" Franky asked, curious.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke exclaimed, "I am sad to say that I break to many women's hearts, so alas, I am single!"

"I don't think any of us have any mates," Chopper said with a scratch of his head, "right?"

"Yeah," Zoro said with crossed arms, "if I did, I don't know if I'd have left the island you guys found me on."

"As if you could ever get a girlfriend, marimo," Sanji said as he smoked a cigarette.

"Did you just say something, curly brow?" Zoro shot back.

"I'm not looking for a mate, but can we still go to the carnival?" Luffy asked as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Yes, Luffy," Nami said, "because we are all single we can still go to the carnival."

"Oi, witch," Zoro said, "I would have thought that you'd have some sort of 'boy toy' or whatever you wanna' call it."

"Please," Nami said with a roll of her eyes, "you guys are enough boy toys to last me an entire life time."

Zoro growled as Sanji got all 'swoonish' at the mere thought of being a 'boy toy' for Nami. Luffy grew excited about the amount of rides he was going to ride and what games he was going to play. Nami and Robin simply chatted about random things.

"Look!" Luffy exclaimed, "There's a fun-house!"

"Oi," Sanji said, "you wanna' see who can make it to the end first?"

"What for?" Zoro asked, "We all know who would win."

"Me!" Luffy exclaimed, causing both Sanji and Zoro to stare at him funny. Luffy raced up to the guy but he simply pointed over to what looked like a giant booth. "Eh?"

"You have to get tickets first, Luffy," Nami said as she stood in line. A bunch of girls came up behind them and started giggling at the men of her group. Franky didn't seem to mind, and neither did Sanji or Brooke. Zoro and Chopper seemed like the only ones really affected by them. Zoro seemed disgusted whereas Chopper seemed more frightened than anything.

"Oh, how cute!" A blue-headed girl squealed as she knelt down to Chopper's level. Chopper shivered and scampered over to Nami and hid (the wrong way) by Nami. Nami looked down and smiled, patting his hat and giving him reassurance before resuming her conversation with Robin. Chopper's eyes grew wide and watery, obviously terrified by the harmless, blue-haired woman.

"Aw!" Two girls - apparently twins - behind her exclaimed. "He's so adorable!"

"He's a..raccoon, right?" Bluey said.

"No, no, that's not right," One of the blondes behind her said, "he's a deer!"

"I'm a _rein_deer," Chopper grit through clenched teeth.

The girls screeched when he spoke and ran off almost as quickly as they had come. "Good riddance," Zoro muttered.

"What was that, marimo?" Sanji ground out.

"You heard me," Zoro said.

After they got their tickets, Nami asked, "What do you want to do first, Robin?"

"I wanna' go in the fun house!" Luffy exclaimed, grabbing his share of tickets and taking off with Zoro and Sanji hot on his heels. Nami handed Franky, Brooke, and Chopper their share and they, too, took off in a rush. The first thing the girls did was go on that gigantic Ferris wheel near the centre of the carnival. Ussop, having nowhere else to go, just followed after Chopper - but at a much slower pace.

"There was something rather interesting this morning," Robin said as they rode the Ferris wheel.

"You mean how, for once, Luffy wasn't the first at the table to eat?" Nami said, "Yeah, I noticed that, too. I didn't think too much of it, but after I realized that he wasn't there, it made me a little suspicious. Luffy's always the first one at the table. I wonder what kept him."

"Hm," Robin said as she watched the scenery slowly migrate across her vision. "Indeed he was late. When he walked in, I noticed that he looked at you before everyone else. He was his usual self, but usually the first thing his eyes lay on is the mountain of food on the centre of the table."

"Really?" Nami asked, "I wonder why. I know last night he woke up and went to the kitchen. We talked for, maybe, an hour, hour and a half, somewhere around there. Then we both went to bed."

"His behaviour was quite odd this morning," Robin commented again, as if her thoughts have come back full-circle now. "He must have either been thinking of you or has something in store for you."

"Well," Nami said, "I'm sure it's nothing. Knowing Luffy, it probably _is _nothing."

"Perhaps you are right." The ride came to a full stop and the two rose to exit the cart. "What would you like to do next?"

"Hm, how about-"

"Nami! Let's go on the giant tea-cups!" Luffy exclaimed as he came running towards them. Nami blinked in confusion before realizing that he was dragging a fighting Sanji and Zoro behind him. She shrugged and simply followed after him toward the giant teacups, where all of them were seated together.

"So, how does this work again?" Zoro asked.

The ride began and Luffy grabbed hold of the middle and gave it a violent jerk to the side. All of them went whirling around in a circle, Nami screaming her head off and hanging onto Sanji and Zoro for dear life. Robin sat there with a smile, but if you looked carefully, you could see that she had clamped herself down as tightly as possible to her seat. Sweat was beading on her forehead from the amount of force Luffy had put into the spin. Zoro was hanging onto both Nami and his chair, Sanji replicating his position on the other side of Nami. Luffy laughed hysterically with his arms flying around above them.

Innocent bystanders watched in horror as their teacup spun faster than the others.

So, when the ride was finally over, Nami was the first to run to the bathroom, completely green in the face. She could handle jumping off a hundred foot tall buildings, being thrown in the a hundred feet high, and even fighting her worst enemy. Spinning...yeah, spinning she could live without.

Nami came back out, looking slightly pale. She walked over to the stand they were all standing around and when they turned around, Luffy thrust a foot long chili dog, fries, and a cola in her hand. Nami thrust them into Sanji's arms and ran straight to the bathroom again. Her stomach was so not with her this afternoon.

"What's wrong with her?" Luffy asked, puzzled.

"Dumb ass," Sanji said, smacking him on the back of his head, "it's because of your over-spinning that made Nami-san like that!"

"NAMI'S NOT SICK IS SHE?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Idiot," Zoro said, "of course she is. She's probably throwing up her guts right about now." Out of nowhere, he suddenly yawned. "Man, how long we been out here anyway?"

"We've only gone on three rides since we got here," Luffy said with a blink.

"Well," Zoro said, stretching, "three is enough for me. Time to hit the sack."

"Bye, Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed, waving him off, "Don't get lost!"

Zoro rolled his eyes but waved bye to them all anyway. Zoro didn't make it back to the ship until two hours later when he finally asked if someone could take him to the docks...

Nami had finally gotten over her spinning sickness when they rode something called "bumper cars" and managed to make Luffy spin out of control and into a wall. Robin had decided to sit this one out and watched as the rest of them smacked each other around in the ring. Afterwards, they decided to call it a day and began making their way to the exit.

**_~ Elsewhere ~_**

"So, how long has it been for the second one?" Kiala asked, placing blonde strands of her hair behind her ear. She had decided to eat some ice cream up on the roof and watch over the town. She was bored and knitting and sewing didn't quite fit in with her boredom. She simply didn't feel like being creative at the moment.

"The second one: seven hours, fifty-eight minutes," Ezekiel said, pulling out his watch to calculate the time.

Kiala had a rather wicked smile on her face. She was excited. Soon enough she threw the ice cream off the edge of the roof and stood. "Only one more and then I can control all three at the same time! How much you wanna' bet I can get to them before the end of the week?"

"Please," Ezekiel said, "those guys look too...childish to really act on whatever it is you're feeding them."

"It's the dream one," Kiala said.

"Oh," Ezekiel said, "I bet you it's going to get awkward."

"Maybe," Kiala said with a giggle.

"I bet you fifty berries that the blonde eats it before the day is over," Ezekiel said.

"You are so on," Kiala said. And they shook hands, each with their own smiles on their face.

**_~ Aboard The Ship, Waiting for Everyone to get back ~_**

You could hear the snores from all around the ship. Zoro was propped up against the main mast and sleeping rather soundly with his arms crossed behind his head. His legs were crossed in front of him and he was completely at peace. Even when a small insect buzzed by his ear, he didn't once move to swat it away. A small snot bubble blew out of his nose as he snored with his mouth wide open.

_The music was so loud, he could barely hear himself **think**. It was blaring with the latest beats - a fast rhythm that really made you want to move at a fast pace. He could hear people cheering him on, chanting his name over and over again. The entire floor was dimmed, you could hardly tell one person apart from the other unless they were on the dance floor. There were so many conversations going on at once, it sounded like a mixed blur to him._

_He looked down - he was sweating. His hips were thrusting upward at a fast pace. There was someone on top of him...Nami? He was...he was having sex with **Nami**? Though this fact wasn't too surprising, it was still a bit of a shocker because of how sudden this was! She seemed paler than usual, her hair was matted to her face and it seemed as though her shirt had been soaked through with beer. You could see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath - her nipples were clearly showing straight through the clingy white t-shirt._

_Her breasts bounced each time his hips met hers. Her shorts were nowhere to be seen, so he had to assume they were somewhere on the floor or some pervert took off with them. His hands were clinging to her hips, bruising them from what it looked like. His grip on her must have been pretty intense. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasms._

_Though she was clearly spent, he was nowhere near done. His rhythm picked up slightly, and it nearly sent him over the edge when he felt her closing in around him. It was mind-blowing, but it was **so good**. It was as if he had no self control whatsoever and he was just letting himself go._

_She had her hands on his knees, her body leaned back as he continued to relentlessly pound into her. She was moaning rather loudly, though the music drowned out most of the noise. Finally, he came, but he slipped out at the last second and it went spurting upward and onto her face, chest and stomach in a diagonal splatter._

_He panted, hell, they were both panting. She gave him a satisfied smirk and he simply stared at her with a wide-eyed look. He kept his hands in place and eventually, he gave her a grin of his own._

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed, shaking him to wake him up, "Wake up, already! It's dinner time already! Are you okay? You look like you're gonna' get sick!"

Zoro kicked Luffy away and stood up, dusting himself off. Oh, how he was so...so...r_estless_..right now. With a stiff back and even stiffer shoulders, he walked into the dining room and sat down immediately so no one could see the bulge in his plain black and green pants. He blushed when his eyes landed on Nami. He could still see her face, covered in his cum, smirking down at him.

Nami laughed at something Robin said, and his eyes averted to Sanji putting a plate in front of him. He was saying something, but he didn't really hear him.

How was he going to face the witch ever again after that stupid dream? No, scratch that. It wasn't a dream. It was a "fucking nightmare" - literally! He groaned and decided to just start eating before anyone started questioning him. He felt a little sick to his stomach now.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_**I named the chapter I finished the chapter. For some reason I couldn't figure out what to name it. I thought of "Carnival" or something deal with "Fun" but neither one seemed to even match the chapter. "Fucking Nightmare" just seemed to fit with Zoro for some reason. Lol! Kind of a filler up until the Zoro's dream. But yeah, I tried.**_

_**I noticed that many, many people came to check my story after three chapters were up. Truthfully, I didn't think this story would be much of a hit, but I guess in the end it's all about how good I write it, right? There was a lot less detail in this chapter, but whatever. I'm keeping to a certain timeline, so hopefully I can stick with this story. I kinda wanna' see how this is gonna' turn out.**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I'm kinda jumping back and forth with stories. I'm trying to take my time with my other chapters for my other stories, but really I've lost interest with them. I'm still gonna' keep working on them, though.**_

_**Anyways...review please!**_


	5. Ch 5: Third Candy Sleeping

_**Summary:**_ _She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! You've been warned!_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Five - Third Candy: Sleeping**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ Zoro ~_**

Okay, yes, he was exhausted. He seriously hoped he wouldn't have another of those damned dreams of his. After Luffy dragged him on those three rides and his two hour nap, he felt exhausted. His nap wasn't even that good! He saw Sanji come in through the door right before Luffy did. Sanji slid into his bed whereas Luffy just plopped onto his and fell right to sleep. He watched the cook stare at the ceiling for a few moments before he turned over and fell asleep himself. Zoro yawned and rolled over to face the wall, not wanting to wake up facing the idiots he shared a room with. Franky, Brooke, and Chopper had already gone to sleep, Ussop having been "volun-told" to keep watch that night. Soon enough, he had closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

_"Get your hands off her," Zoro said as he stared them down. They backed away and ran down the street. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his back, soft breasts were pressed up against his back in the gentlest of touches._

_"Thank you, Zoro," Nami's voice said softly. He turned around and stared down at her with a hard gaze. He was going to say something, but she crushed her lips to his in a heated passion. With surprise, he opened his eyes wide and stared down at the little woman who was now enveloped in his own arms. Before he could even begin to register what was happening, she had pulled his Hawaiian-like shirt back and off of his shoulders and worked on the green warmer around his tummy._

_Really, he didn't know what possessed him to allow such a thing to happen, but he figured it would be okay in the end. He simply helped her out a little. He pulled her shirt up and fondled her breasts roughly - his hands feeling big and calloused against her soft skin. She managed to get the warmer undone and it fell to his ankles in one swift motion. Her hands then made their way to the buckle of his pants, all the while moaning and groaning in the middle of the alleyway. What were the chances of someone walking through there and noticing them in their little dark corner?_

_He suddenly had his hand on the button of her shorts and in one quick movement had those and her panties falling to her ankles. He stuck his hand toward her swirls of orange hairs and burrowed passed the already soaking lips of hers. She gasped loudly and rocked her hips against his hand, begging for more. Before he knew it, his own pants were on the ground. He lifted her out of her shorts and slid himself into her quickly, unable to hold himself back any longer. He tried his best to go slow, but it did little good because his movements were too frantic to stay calm._

_She cried out his name for a moment and suddenly gasped rather loudly when he picked up both of her legs and began grinding into her even deeper than before. Now, with her legs draped over each of his arms with nothing but the wall supporting them both, he had better access to her. He gripped her hips tightly, almost to the point of bruising as his pace grew faster._

_Suddenly, after several hard thrusts, he felt like he couldn't take it anymore and-_

_"Mellorine!"_

_**~ Luffy ~**_

Luffy had such an adventurous day today! He had absolutely no care in the world. He managed to get Zoro and Sanji to go on whatever ride he wanted and even managed to drag Nami and Robin along with them! He had been so happy. Even when they got back and he woke Zoro up for dinner, he was still in a good mood! He had even managed to swipe from Nami's plate when she wasn't looking! This was, of course, a big plus for him because he had never been able to do anything like that before. He was pretty much on a roll from there!

And then he saw Zoro and Sanji go to bed. He figured it was time for sleep so he ended up following right after Sanji. He had been to caught up in everything, he had neglected some of his own rest. He ended up falling straight to sleep the second he hit his pillow.

_He could see her standing there, watching the stars reflect the calm waters below the ship. The moon's reflection danced lazily, highlighted by slight slivers of white and blue. Nami had her back to him, of course, so her expression was unknown to him._

_He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and watched as she stiffened at the contact. He could hear the waters below softly crashing against the side of the ship - a lulling sound that made most relax and fall asleep. He watched as she hastily brought her hand up to her face. Luffy peered around her shoulder in time to see ehr wiping the rest of her tears away. He pulled her into a tight hug, and before he knew it, she was crying into his chest for what seemed like an eternity._

_When she finally pulled back enough, she stood up on her toes and leaned in close enough to where he could barely feel her breath on his lips. "Thank you, Luffy," she whispered breathily as she closed the distance between them._

_Luffy's arms snaked around her waist of their own accord. He half knew what he was doing as his hands rested on her hips and his tongue delved inside her mouth. Sparks of desire flooded throughout his body as her hands trailed up and down his muscular body before finally resting them on his shoulders. He lifted her, suddenly, bringing her up and onto the railing that surrounded **Sunny**. Her legs curved upward and before either of them knew it, her ankles were locked on his lower back. Neither of them dared to break their heated kiss._

_Suddenly, it felt as though he needed to rush. So in a maddening haze of urgency, he tugged her shorts down and her shirt up. Her ankles came apart for the shorts hadn't gone any further than her thighs, exposing her nether regions to the seat below. With one hand, he had his shorts dropping to just below his well-toned buns. He didn't waste a single second and quickly aimed and thrust himself into her. She cried, whether it was from pain or pleasure - or possibly both - he didn't know._

_He set a fast pace, her hips meeting each of his thrusts to match the rhythm. He grunted with the amount of effort he put into the pounding, her loud moans exciting him further. After several minutes of mindless rutting, he pulled out of her and set her on her feet, turning her around and forcing her onto her stomach on the railing none too gently. She hardly had a moment to catch her breath before he plunged into her yet again. The distinct sound of skin slapping against skin was enough to make them both crazy with the desire to release. Her breasts flew forward and back against the rail, in time with each of his thrusts._

_Suddenly, he gripped the railing on either side of her and released himself within her in a furious series of grounding. She cried out her release to the open sea in front of them before collapsing on the rail, dangling there, half on the rail and half in mid-air._

_He panted tiredly, leaning against her before pulling himself out of her slick folds. With a weird fascination, he watched as some of his seed dripped passed the lusciously swollen lips and onto the hardwood floor of the deck._

**_~ Sanji ~_**

He had been washing dishes for a while now. Truthfully, he was beyond exhausted. He was ready for a good night's rest. After all of the rides that Luffy had somehow conned him into going on and then eating all the greasy and hardly satisfying fattening foods, his stomach was upset and he was completely exhausted. At first, he had been interested in the food that would be served and even more so the women than anything. just the mere thought of the lusciously curvaceous creatures was enough to make his body sway in excitement.

He had wondered what sort of things the carnival held, but after finding out, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to go back. He had been hit on several times, but it was weird because he hadn't been the one doing all of the pursuing.

He dried his hands on a towel and smiled happily. He couldn't wait to get some well-deserved rest now. Somewhere in between Luffy dragging him of to find Nami he had to chase down Zoro because he had, once again, gotten himself lost. He wanted nothing more than to kick the son of a dumb-bell into the nearest trash can. He shrugged and shoved his hand into his pockets. His right hand came across something crinkly in his pocket, so he pulled it out to see what it was. He had forgotten all about Luffy's candy and figured since he had already eaten dinner, he might as well just pop it into his mouth.

It tasted pretty good. It tasted like...raspberries? Cherries? He really couldn't tell. Perhaps a mix? It was definitely a pretty good mix of a taste. He wondered where Luffy had gotten this piece of candy anyway. He had been too preoccupied with the sales clerk to really care what Luffy was or had been doing yesterday. He walked out onto the grassy deck just in time to see Nami coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and a gown on. "Good night, Nami-swan!" He exclaimed. She gave him a smile of her own and said her goodnights before slipping into her room. Sanji then walked to the mens' quarters and laid on the bed for a couple of minutes, Luffy following him into the room and plopping onto his bed in an exhausted heap.

_She was dressed in a tight gown that fell well passed her feet in a diagonal pattern. Her hair was loose and the straps of her dress were now falling passed her shoulders. Her hair was in a messy bun, her hands behind her, trying to under the zipper on her back to get the rest of her dress off._

_He didn't know when or even how this happened. All he knew was that it was happening and it was happening fast. He thought for a moment, but what he was thinking about soon left his head for she touched his chest and he had to focus on what her hands were doing to him. Her dress fell to the floor and, for once, blood did not come bursting from his nose at the hentai thoughts running through his mind._

_"M-Mellorine!" He exclaimed as he looked at her._

_**~ Early Morning in the Men's Quarters ~**_

"Damn it, swirly brow!" Zoro exclaimed, "Some people are trying to sleep, you know!"

"What did you call me, you damned moss head?" Sanji exclaimed.

"You heard me, ero-cook!" Zoro yelled back. Then, everything grew calm. "Wait, what time is it anyway?"

"Too early in the morning," Sanji said, feeling cold sweat drizzle down his forehead.

Zoro wasn't in any better shape. His entire body felt stiff, almost as if he hadn't been able to rest very well. He knew he must have slept the entire night, otherwise he would have been cranky, but he wasn't cranky. He was just...hard as could be. Cold sweat was rolling off his face and he resisted the urge to wipe it away.

"I'm taking a shower," Sanji said.

"I want it first," Zoro said.

"I said it first," Sanji said.

"Don't matter, I need it more," Zoro said.

There was a loud yawn and suddenly, they were turning toward Luffy. "Is it breakfast yet?" Luffy asked.

"I'll get started on it as soon as marimo stops arguing with me on who is taking a shower first!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Could you keep it down?" Franky asked crankily, "I'm trying to sleep. I'm pretty sure Brooke and Chopper are, too. If you have to be loud and argumentative, then go up on deck and stop bothering us." Franky turned over and snuggled beneath his covers.

The three stared at each other before grumbling to themselves and walking out the door.

_**~ Elsewhere ~**_

She couldn't believe it. He had won. Now she had to fork over fifty thousand berries. She was _not_ happy about that. She grinned, though. She was happy that he finally ate it because otherwise she wouldn't be having fun. She already handed of her fifty thousand berries.

She was going to have so much fun later on! She actually had her own little puppets to play with for once! She knew that once blondie had eaten his piece that it would probably be too late to get into anything. She would just have to replay the dream and it would be perfect. She didn't even get to finish moss-head's dream. She couldn't wait to get started on other dreams, too. She needed to do some research! She needed new material! Quickly, she made her way down to her room and grabbed her notebook. It was time to get started on future dreams!

Meanwhile, her brother simply stared out at the scenery. This was going to be a sad, sad ending, and it wasn't for the three men that Kiala had decided to toy with either. He just hoped nothing drastic came of it. Otherwise, it could end pretty bad. He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He fiddled with the silver pocket watch and smiled. He would let his sister have her fun. Perhaps it would teach her a lesson in the future.

.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**_Okay, I just wanna say, I am SO ticked off. I've been rewriting this chapter for forever now! First, it was because I had JUST got on and then I had to LOG-IN and it totally erased everything I had. So, I was typing up a storm trying to make up for lost time, and THEN my mom comes home and say she's shutting off the internet. I hadn't even been on it for an HOUR when she said that. SO, I saved the stupid document and continued writing it on WORD. Then, I kept editing and re-editing and nothing seemed to satisfy me. To make matters worse was that I needed to check the story-line but I couldn't so hopefully this chapter came out well._**

**_Man, my brain hurts._**

**_BUT..._**

**_At least I got it up, right? Review please!_**


	6. Ch 6: Short Filler

_**Summary:**_ _She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! You've been warned!_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Six - Short Filler **_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ Breakfast ~_**

"Are you okay?" Nami asked, looking at the three boys at the end of the table. She had decided to stay after a little bit because she could tell something was up by the way they were acting. Robin, Franky, Brooke, Chopper, and Ussop had already left the table. Ussop, seeing as how he had stayed up late into the night to keep watch, had gone immediately to sleep in his room. Chopper had gone to his own room so that he could check the containers and make a list of what all needed to be bought. Franky went ahead and made a list as well seeing as how he wanted to improve the ship in some way. Brooke, of course, followed Franky. Robin had decided to simply read to her heart's content on the grassy deck.

Throughout the entire meal, Zoro and Sanji had been shoving their food around their plates. Luffy had yet to be done, which was a little nerve wracking because he was usually done by the time Nami finished eating. And Nami ate pretty slow. "Fine," Zoro said as he ate his eggs.

Nami rose an eyebrow. Usually, he would say "mind your own business" or "what's it to you?" but instead, it was just..that. "Luffy," Nami said, "you're not eating as fast as you usually do. Sanji, you seem a little mopey today. And Zoro...you're just...not yourself. Are you all sure you're okay?"

"We are fine, Nami-san," Sanji said with a smile.

Nami could see bags under Luffy's and Zoro's eyes. "Have you two been getting enough sleep?" She asked, gesturing toward Luffy and Zoro.

"Yes, woman, now would you get off our case?" Nami sighed at Zoro's remark.

"We're okay, Nami," Luffy said with a mouth full of meat.

Nami shook her head but accepted the answer anyway. "Alright," Nami said, "I'm going to leave it alone...for now. But if this get's worse, I'm going to have Chopper go after you."

**_~ Later In The Evening ~_**

Nami had _sworn_ she wouldn't bring up the situation again. She had _promised_ herself that she wouldn't even think about it unless it became a problem. But it was beginning to affect her plans. She had wanted to go out, have a good time, be a _woman _for once instead of a _pirate._ She had wanted for all of them to have a good time tonight, she had wanted - forget it. It wasn't even worth explaining because right now, Zoro was totally knocked on the railing, Luffy was asleep on Sunny's head, Sanji was slaving away in the kitchen, and other than those three, the rest of the crew was missing! Her plans had totally gone to the dumps. Or...maybe not. She could always go by herself, couldn't she?

Quickly, she ran to her room, letting the door slam shut behind her and causing two people to jump wide awake. Zoro yawned - he had been dozing for a few minutes there...he was sure he had almost fallen asleep. He was getting a sneaking suspicion that his dreams were trying to tell him something. Every time he fell asleep and was actually having a _good_ sleep, it would turn into a nightmare with the witch constantly invading his sleep. He stretched and turned to the object that had woken him up - that damned witch again. What was with him? Why was it always _her_?

Sanji jumped slightly. He looked around. Why was he so jumpy? Never mind that - he was focused on the potatoes he was slicing. Then his mind slipped...that dream he had...if only it had lasted a few moments longer, than he'd have seen- No! He must stay focused! He had to prepare dinner after all!

Luffy sat up quickly. His face was as pale as a sheet. He was having those weird dreams again. He didn't want to have those dreams! He shouldn't be dreaming like that about his navigator! It was bad! What would everyone else think? He had to keep this a secret - he just hoped no one would find out. He looked down at himself and realized he wasn't showing yet, which was a good thing. And he had almost let that dream invade his mind, too! He had to be careful when he fell asleep - otherwise it could be the end!

Nami came out of her room and two sets of eyes were directed at her. Zoro, for once, had a dumbfounded look upon his face and Luffy simply stared in awe. She was wearing what she normally wore, but she seemed..._beautiful._ What was she _wearing_?

Nami had chosen to wear a corset with jeans tonight. The good thing about corsets is that corsets pushed up your breasts rather than let them hang. She was quite proud of herself for being able to get it on without any problems. She was even happier that it made her look downright gorgeous in the mirror! Her jeans flowed over thin sandals and rested easily just below her ankles. Her hair was brushed back and to the side. She wore light makeup, silver-hooped earrings with matching slim bracelets on her right wrist. She smiled at herself just as she walked out. Sanji had just called for dinner.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji exclaimed as she sat herself at the table, "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," Nami said with a smirk, "I'm going to be eating light tonight. I'm going out to see if I can find any info on the latest criminals. Maybe I'll come across some wanted posters or something."

"You're going alone?" Zoro asked before he could think. Why would he _care_? Wait - it was because she was the navigator - she needed a bodyguard. She was strong, sure, but she needed a male around, right? You know, to keep her from getting into any trouble?

"Yeah," Nami said slowly, eyeing him slightly, "I'm a big girl, you know. I can handle myself. Besides, with the way you three have been all day, I figured you guys would want to stay and get some rest. You three look beat."

"I'm doing great, Nami!" Luffy exclaimed in his usual manner as he stuffed some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Well, I don't know about moss-head," Sanji said, "but I'm doing better than great! I'm doing amazing! I would love it if I could-"

"No, that's okay," Nami said as she waved a hand, "besides, I'm sure you'll be bored with me anyway. All I'm doing is gathering information. Who would stay here to watch these two if you don't?"

"Aw," Luffy said, "but I wanna' go, too!"

Nami rose an eyebrow at that. "I'm going to be going to bars, dancing with guys, getting info off of them, and stealing their wallets in the process. And you want to _go_ with me? Luffy, you're going to last five minutes and get bored out of your mind."

Luffy pouted as he stuffed some meat into his mouth and swallowed without chewing. Nami shook her head and ate her food. Before any of them knew it, she was rinsing her plate and out the door. "I really don't think she should go alone, but...if she insists on it." Sanji looked down at his half eaten plate, frowning.

"Why shouldn't she go by herself?" Luffy asked, mouth full with food.

"Don't you know what could happen to a girl if she's left alone at night?" Zoro asked, shoving some refried beans into his mouth.

"Nope," Luffy said, "but Nami's strong. She can handle it."

"Only to an extent," Sanji interjected. "Women are fragile. If a man persists his will on her, than she would have no chance."

"Why not just follow her around?" Zoro said with a huff. "It's obviously bothering you."

Sanji grit his teeth, trying his hardest to not make a smart comeback because of the way he said that. Luffy looked up at the two. He wasn't sure what the big deal about Nami going by herself was, but he supposed it was important if Sanji and Zoro seemed worried about her. "Yosh! Let's go follow her!"

He was up and off the table before either of them could say anything. This could only get bad - at least, that's how Zoro was thinking. He grit his teeth as he followed Luffy and Sanji out the door. Their food was left out on the table.

.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**_Wow, I just want to say to all of my readers - I'M SO SORRY! It's been a really long time since I've updated but my computer crashed and I had to save up the money to go and get it fixed. That took FOREVER! But...now I'm back! I've been bouncing back and forth from school to work, and then back home. It's been crazy these last few months!_**

******_Anyway, hope everyone isn't too angry with me. But at least I'm up and running now...right?_**

******_Lol! (This is a response t_****_o a review, by the way) Not "Mellimore", sweetie, "Mellorine". It's something in French that means "woman" or "beautiful female" or something along those lines. Something that Sanji says all the time. Ha ha ha! I kept re-reading the document over and over again, trying to figure out what you meant, but I wasn't quite sure. Lol!_**

**_Couldn't think of a good title for this chapter so I just named it "Short Filler". It's true isn't it? Just a filler chapter. Well, sort of. I'm going to make the next chapter much long, I promise! After all, I'm sure everyone is DYING for something nice and juicy, right?_**

**_No lemon in this chapter. . I'm trying to think of a special kind of lemon to do. Any ideas or thoughts on the matter? Hmmmmm..._**

**_Anyway, review please! _**


	7. Ch 7: Uncontrollable

_**Summary:**_ _She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! You've been warned!_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Seven - Uncontrollable **_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ At The Club ~_**

The club was absolutely thriving with life. She had never even _heard_ this sort of music before. It was vibrant and had a fast beat to it. The rhythm really made you want to actually _move_. It was an intoxicating and sensual sort of music. Something so...so..._unreal_ about it made her absolutely ecstatic. Of course, she'd never show this to anyone. She could smell booze beer everywhere. She could hear the several males chattering about her as she strolled by casually. She could feel the heated stares of other women. Oh yes, this was her kind of place. No one would ever guess that she was a pirate walking among them all. Though, she was fairly certain that everyone in the world knew her face by now.

Nami took a seat at the bar and hummed softly to herself. What should she order? She was handed a quick list of drinks and before she knew it, some random guy was coming up to her side. "Hey there, lady," he said. It was obvious the guy was drunk, "what's a pretty petite woman like yourself doing here alone?"

"Just out," Nami said with a smirk as she swiveled around to face the drunken man.

Meanwhile, a group of three had just entered the bar to see Nami sitting down with some guy. Obviously, she was flirting with the guy, but that was normal. And although none of them showed it, they were actually very jealous of this fact. They took a seat at the nearest booth, not caring about the fact that they had pretty much just scared off a couple with just a simple look in their direction. Currently, Sanji was in tears and chewing on a handkerchief he always had hidden in a pocket apparently. Zoro simply looked frustrated about the fact that he had been dragged along, but was secretly enjoying Sanji's torment. Luffy was mildly curious about everything and anything his eyes landed on.

"The truth is," Nami said, crossing her legs in front of her and leaning back a bit to show off her bust, "I'm looking for a few things. Do you think you could help me out a bit?"

The man suddenly swooned as his eyes turned into the shape of beating hearts. "Anything for you sugar!" He said as Nami ran her hand through her hair to flip it over her shoulder.

"You see, I'm looking for some wanted posters," Nami said with seductive smirk, "and I know that when you go to bars, you can usually find them here. Am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong, Sugar!" He said, his eyes constantly watching her breasts bounce with every movement she made.

"Where might I find them?" Nami asked.

"Find what, Sugar?" Nami rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to get anywhere with this bum.

"The wanted posters," Nami said again.

"Oh that," he said, eyeing her figure again. "They're here. You came to the right place, Sugar."

Nami rolled her eyes again. "You told me that already, _darling_."

"Yeah, Sugar," the man said, suddenly coming closer to her. Nami held her foot up, which landed on the man's stomach.

"Hold your horses, buddy," Nami said with a sweet smile, "I don't believe you've told me what I want to hear quite yet."

"Wanted posters, right?" He asked again, and she nodded her head. "Over there, near the entrance. Now, come on, Sugar, let's have a little-"

"Why thank you so much," Nami said with a smile and moved her foot, making the man stumble forward from the sudden release of pressure from her. She stood up and the man went crashing right into her seat. She shook her head and walked straight to the front entrance. She picked up a couple of wanted posters and looked at them all. Not a whole lot to go off of, but enough to get them by was her first thoughts. Then, she spotted some familiar blonde, green, and black hair that _shouldn't _have been where they currently were. She smirked. She knew the three weren't going to just let her go just like that. They may have hidden in a dark corner where not a whole lot of people would notice them, but they were like a red dot in a sea of grey for her. She casually took a step toward their booth, but was suddenly stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Oh, excuse me," a man's sweet, deep, baritone voice said. "I thought you looked like someone I knew."

Nami turned away from the booth and faced the newcomer. "Oh, of course. It's fine. I get that a lot."

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said as he eyed her but let his eyes rest on hers.

That was a first. Rather than actually focusing on her well developed breasts and figure, the man had decided to actually keep his eyes on her face. Now this was certainly something interesting. "If that's a way of telling me I look pretty good, then I'll take it as a compliment."

The man laughed - a deep laugh that sent chills down her body. This man had bright green eyes and reddish hair. He had a scar beneath his chin and had a rather well-toned chest. With his dress shirt unbuttoned like it was, it certainly gave all the women in the room something to look at. He suddenly brought his lips to her ear, "Doll face," he said, "I suggest you watch your back."

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to ignore the shivers that were currently running up and down her spine.

"I can tell there are people after you," he said with a smirk against her neck. "And those three men you were heading for just now? Yes, I saw that." Another shiver ran down her back, "They each have a secret that you have yet to figure out."

"How do you know? Better yet, how do you-" She suddenly gasped when she felt his lips press against the bit of skin just below the lobe of her ear. She squeaked and jumped away from the man. She immediately placed a hand near her hear and blushed a deep red.

Meanwhile, Sanji sat with a red face staring at the man who had dared to touch his Nami-san! He was going to let loose all hell until Zoro had placed a hand on his shoulder. Luffy was staring at Nami and the strange man's interaction. Nami nodded and turned toward the entrance of the club and made her way out. She blushed an even deeper red when she got outside. Only, this one was out of anger. How dare that man put his vile lips on her! How dare he steal a kiss right from under her nose! She was the one who was supposed to seduce him, not the other way around! She blushed as she rested her hand against her neck again - the feel of his soft lips against her skin sent tingles all throughout her body. The nerve of that man! Making her feel this way was completely-

That's right. What he said had caught her attention. But she'd think about it later.

Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro had followed her right out the door after their scene at the entrance of the club. What they hadn't expected was to come fact-to-face with Nami. Her arms crossed over her plump chest as she tapped her foot. "Is there a reason you three followed me?"

"It was Curly-brow's idea," Zoro commented.

"Luffy said to follow you, Captain's orders," Sanji said, making up a quick lie.

Luffy said nothing but laughed at the way Sanji and Zoro acted. "Okay," Nami said slowly. "Luffy, why did you have them follow me?"

"Because they were worried!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Blondie here was worried, _not_ me," Zoro said with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"You were the one who suggested the idea, Marimo!" Sanji exclaimed.

Nami rose an eyebrow. "Whatever," Nami said, "I'm just ready to get back to the ship. I've got what I've come for anyway."

Nami folded the scrunched up posters that were in her hand and placed them between her breasts as she turned around. Little did she know that three sets of eyes followed that one move. Luffy gulped as he watched that brief moment where her fingers slid between her breasts. Sanji's nose began to bleed at the mere thought of watching Nami do such a thing in front of him. Beads of sweat formed on Zoro's forehead as he watched her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion right then, but before they all knew it, she had turned her back to them.

Nami hadn't realized she had scrunched up the posters in one hand. She must have done it when that guy kissed her because she hadn't been paying attention. Since when has she ever let any man get the best of her? Ever since Arlong, she's kept a deep gap between her and any male she's ever come across. The only ones she was sure were close to her heart were the men aboard _Sunny_, but that was as far as things went. She didn't think any of them saw her as anything more than a friend and navigator anyway. So, if there was any friction there - well, she was damn sure that they weren't showing it.

Nami's hand absently made it's way back up to her neck. She could still feel it. True, she had never been kissed, but that was because of Arlong. It was just...it was weird. She never really had a romantic relationship with anyone. She supposed it was a little late in the game already anyway. Besides, she still has her dream, and her dream came first. She just hoped that she never meets "Mr. Right" whenever she's on her rather long voyage, because that would be seriously terrible.

The three man scowled at the fact that Nami kept touching her neck where that man had touched her. Did she like that? She had blushed several shades of red when that happened - if she hadn't liked it, she would have pushed the guy away. With frowns that were practically permanent, they followed Nami back to the ship.

_**~ With Sanji, Luffy, & Zoro ~**_

Luffy and Zoro had headed straight to their room whereas Sanji went straight to the kitchen, knowing that he had left half-eaten plates on the table and whatnot. He saw it as such a waste of food, but he figured he'd simply put it away anyway. Mostly because Luffy was like a human trash can - he would eat everything and anything that he came across - including old food.

Luffy laid down in his bed as did Zoro. Franky, Brooke, and Chopper were in their beds as well, which would only make them assume that Ussop was up in the Crow's Nest to keep watch for half the night before switching on with someone else. Luffy yawned before turning over onto his side and forcing himself to relax and sleep. Sure, he'd already had some pretty bad luck when it came to those dreams of his, but he was _sure_ it wasn't going to happen a fourth night...right? He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep.

Zoro was struggling to stay awake. His part-of-a-nap he had today didn't quite work. Not to mention the past two nights he's hardly gotten any sleep. To make matters worse, he was going to have to force himself awake if he fell asleep and had those dreams haunt him again. He was _not_ looking forward to his night. He shrugged and figured he'd at least _try_ to get some sleep.

When Sanji walked in, all of his bunk mates were fast asleep so he joined them all. He could tell that Zoro and Luffy were hardly sleeping at night because of the simple fact that both of them passed out up top, not to mention the circles under their eyes as well. It was really noticeable, but he supposed he'd leave things alone for now. It wasn't like it was any of his business anyway. Whatever they did at night, however, better not turn into a problem, because then, he would have to do something about it. He couldn't wait to have another dream about Nami-san tonight, though! He was absolutely ecstatic of having another dream like that. So, he shut his eyes and squirmed in excitement, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

_**~ Zoro ~**_

_They would be back any moment now. He just couldn't stop it, he needed this, **now.** He just couldn't seem to find his release - there was hardly any thought put into it; he went with his gut feeling. Though, getting caught never once crossed his mind, he wasn't about to turn around and blow this off, not when they were already this far in the "game"._

_Her back was pressed against his chest in an arch. His arms were hooked under her legs, his hands gripping her inner thighs in a rough manner. He was standing up, his pants at his ankles as he pounded into her. Her breasts bounced and swayed with each jerk and grind of his hips. Every time his hips pushed her upward, gravity would send her back down, sheathing him completely in her wet folds._

_Somewhere on the grassy deck - yes, he forgot he was outside - Nami's pants and panties lay in a heap. You could see the docks from where they - or rather HE - was standing. You could see people bustling back and forth, to and from, the docks. Surprisingly, no one even so much as saw them or even glanced their way. Not that he would have stopped even if they had. Sweat beaded their bodies, making them glisten in the afternoon sun. Her gasps and groanding sent tremors of excitement through his body. His pace grew faster as__he fought for that release he so badly wanted. His entire body was screaming for him to let go. His vice grip on her thighs tightened and his movements came to a fast halt as he emptied his seed into her womb. His head tilted back and his mouth opened into a moaning "aaah" sound before letting her legs go and setting her down on the grass softly._

Zoro jerked awake immediately and groaned in defeat. Fine, if that's how his dreams wanted it, he was going to get it. He needed a woman, and damn it, he was going to go get one if it was the last thing he did. He got up quickly and got dressed, heading straight to the Crow's Nest to work out before breakfast. He was so pissed - he couldn't have a nice sleep because of the damned witch, of all people! He groaned again - just thinking about it sent chills throughout his body. Or maybe...that was pleasure? He shook his head. This was _not_ good.

_**~ Sanji ~**_

_He allowed himself to explore the young maiden before him. He was absolutely ecstatic about what was happening right now. His tie, coat, and under shirt had already been removed. Now, he just had to work on his pants. She moaned when he placed his mouth on her taught nipple, sucking hard and nibbling gently. Her knees gave out beneath her, but he was there to steady her. He picked her up and placed her on the window sill and continued to explore her sweet, creamy, pale white body._

_His fingers delved low__and slid between her folds. She cried out as she began to ride his fingers, unashamed of her actions as she ground herself into his hand. He smirked and pumped his fingers, spreading her wide and twisting his fingers to get them in as deep as possible. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his mouth. He suckled even harder, dying for more of her._

_Quickly, she unbuckled his pants and he let them fall to the floor. Gently, he placed himself into her and set a slow rhythm. She groaned in pleasure, wanting him to pick up the pace. Before either of them knew it, she was being pressed up against the glass window for all the world to see as he pounded relentlessly into her slick heat. He couldn't stand it - heat that pulled in his nether regions was sending him over the edge. He had to release, but would she let him? Who cares? They were this far anyway. Might as well go all the way._

_But before he could, he slipped out by accident and sprayed the window behind her. She kissed him passionately for a second, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss._

Sanji wokeup with a start. It was a _very _ungentlemanly thing he was doing. Thinking about Nami-san in such a way. He was sure it was a bad idea to think about that sort of thing, but...the way it had felt was so real it was like _magic__. _He smirked to himself slightly. If only Nami-san saw him the same way he saw her, than things would go a lot smoother. He looked down at himself - he should take a shower before someone notices. Good thing he woke up right on time, because with Luffy and the others passed out and Zoro out honing his skills or whatever, he would successfully be able to hide this little fact.

Eventually, Sanji had finished his shower, finished cooking a superb breakfast, and was calling everyone to the table to eat.

**_~ Luffy ~_**

_He didn't exactly know how this happened or why it was happening period. All he knew was that this was the most amazing feeling he'd ever had. Though the silence had been deafening before, this more than made up for it._

_Her breaths were coming out in short huffs. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, each seemingly harder than the last. He had one hand on the wall behind her head, the other holding tight to her hip. Her left leg was thrown over his right shoulder, frilly green panties hanging from the edge of her toes. Her right leg was perpendicular to the floor, keeping her from falling. Both his and her shorts were at their feet._

_Luffy brought his hand away from the wall to fondle one of Nami's bouncy orbs. He brought his lips down to suckle on the opposite nipple, tasting and teasing her, much to her delight. She mewled in pleasure when he bit down lightly on the taught pink digit. He pulled away from her slightly, huffing as he did so._

_"This wh__at," Luffy huffed, "Mikans taste like?"_

_She didn't reply - she was much too lost in her personal pleasure to really respond. She bit her lip in an effort to stay quiet, a motion Luffy found rather endearing. In the moment her walls began caving in around his girth, his pace became frantic, ready to give himself to her and anxious to join her in heaven._

_Somewher__e in the back of his mind, he could make out several books lining the walls surrounding him. The library, he supposed, is where they were._

_Luffy groaned and let her go. She slid off of him and down the wall, her nether regions overflowing with love juice and creating a mess on the floor. No doubt there would be a stain later._

Luffy woke himself up with a bit of a whimper. He was seriously beginning to wonder what on earth was getting into him. He wanted so badly to stay asleep and - wait. It was already morning? He could hear Sanji calling out that breakfast was ready. He whimpered slightly and looked down at himself. What was he supposed to do about this?

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**_Wow, this chapter took a while to type up. I've kinda run out of lemons to think of, but not to fear! I had written down a list! I just...have to find it. Lol! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please!_**


	8. Ch 8: That Man Fed Up

_**Summary:**_ _She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! You've been warned!_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Eight - That Man; Fed Up**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ Sometime Later ~_**

Nami groaned as she turned over onto her side. She felt as though she were freezing. She knew she had to get up to prepare herself for the fireworks show. She had gone shopping after breakfast this morning just for this. Everyone had decided that they would stick together for the day and were now patiently waiting for the show to start. They could probably watch it all from where they were on Sunny, but they would rather have a front row seat. Nami was going to bring a blanket so she could sit down in the grass - after all, they did have a pretty big group. She didn't quite feel like being crowded for the show. Yet, somehow, she knew that things were going to end up that way.

She stood and stretched, sneezing and looking around. Maybe it had been a bad idea to sit out like that on the deck, but whatever. She was comfortable and it wasn't really bothering her. She just had to warm up a bit. Quickly, she made a bee line for her room before heading straight to the bathroom.

~ Fireworks ~

Luffy had seen her run into her room first. With a shrug, he went into the kitchen, demanding food. Sanji didn't feed him a whole lot because he was going to be making a bunch of food for the show tonight. Then, he was told to hurry up and get ready. Of course, he was denied, again, for food, and was sent straight to his room. He was practically forced to change even if he didn't want to!

So, he, like everyone else, came out of their rooms dressed in kimonos. To him, it looked like a bunch of rainbows had suddenly boarded the _Thousand Sunny_. It was funny seeing Zoro in one, though - he looked really uncomfortable. Sanji looked out of place. Chopper looked like he was having tons of fun and Brooke and Franky just looked plain weird. Before he knew it, Nami was telling everyone to hurry so they could get a good spot.

Luffy had chosen the seats today. It was actually a pretty good view, too. It was nice, and the sun had yet to set. So, they placed their things and got ready. Though, all Luffy did was plop down in the grass and roll around with Chopper and Ussop. Brooke took a seat on the bench whereas Robin and Nami rolled out the medium-sized blanket they had brought. Before long, Nami took a seat on the blanket, rather than sitting on the hard bench. Robin, however, chose to have a seat with Brooke and Franky at the bench. Zoro and Sanji decided to join Nami on the blanket, seeing as how there were no others sitting with her. Nami laughed when she caught sight of Luffy running into Ussop and Chopper tripping them both. Their faces got really close and they both jumped apart, grossing themselves out.

"Captain!" Zoro exclaimed with a smug smirk, "I didn't know you went that way!"

Sanji started laughing, too. He couldn't help it. Nami watched as Luffy pouted and Ussop made some sort of excuse. Robin, however, found something suspicious in the way Sanji and Zoro were acting tonight. For once...they weren't arguing. She wondered if they had a silent agreement today or something. In the end, she shrugged it off as them just being odd.

Sunset had finally hit and the first lights of a firework were seen. Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper stopped their playing and simply looked up at the sky before running towards their picnic area and taking a seat. Ussop went up to the picnic table whereas Luffy and Chopper took a seat with Nami, Sanji, and Zoro. Zoro and Sanji, almost simultaneously, laid back onto their back to stare at the sky. Luffy had already laid down at their feet to watch the show sideways. As for Nami - she simply sat there, staring at the lit up sky as if she were in a trance. Then, she leaned back on her hands, more comfortable that way.

After some time of watching the fireworks, Robin announced that she was going back. Nami didn't doubt for a second that the woman was freezing up there on the bench. Nami was kind of cold as well, but she welcomed it. She was at peace right there on the ground. Franky said that he would go back with her - after all, he had his kimono open showing his "panties" off to the world. Brooke, Chopper, and Ussop went with them, which left Nami with Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy to pick up the blanket and head back whenever. "I'll go back soon," Nami promised with a wave over her shoulder, "I'm just going to watch a while longer."

"Don't stay out too late," Robin chided as she walked away.

"Don't worry," Nami replied, "I won't." Nami watched them walk away until she couldn't see them anymore before she looked up at the sky. What could these three be hiding from her? She shook her head. It was peaceful tonight - she didn't want to ruin it by any bad thoughts.

She glanced down at the boys beside her and had to hold back a giggle. Sanji and Zoro had pretty much passed out beside her, each of them facing toward her as Luffy had somehow managed to prop himself up on her knees and fell asleep there as well. She looked back up - several people had already left the area. She supposed it would be a good idea to wake them up. Then again - the three looked a little worse for wear. They all seemed so tired, she was sort of against the idea of waking them up. And Zoro can get grumpy sometimes if he's woken up too early. She sighed. Just a little longer.

And then the snoring came. Now she was getting annoyed. The sound was practically in her ears and it was driving her nuts. "Wake up," Nami said, ready to kick both Luffy and Zoro for making so much noise. She placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder and nudged him. All he did was groan and roll over. Nami sighed and decided to try and get Luffy up and off of her because her legs were now going numb. "Sanji-kun," Nami said sweetly.

"Hai, Nami-swan?" He said in dream-like voice. It was if he was asleep and dreaming about her talking to him.

She shook her head at the very thought. "Sanji-kun, wake up please!"

Sanji cracked an eye open, looking around him before he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I fell asleep," Sanji grimaced as he looked down at himself. Then he got angry for Luffy falling asleep on Nami and shoved him over.

"Sanjii!" Luffy whined as he was kicked in the head.

"Get off Nami-san, you idiot!" Sanji scolded before turning to the green head beside Nami.

Zoro was beginning to wake up from all the noise they kept making and yawned widely before stretching himself out. He sat up and looked around. "Eh? Are the fireworks over?"

"They are now," Nami said as she stood. Her feet felt a little tingly, finally being released from Luffy's hold on her. She looked at each of them before leaning over to help Sanji fold up the blanket. Little did she know, however, three sets of eyes watched as she bent forward. Her kimono slid open slightly, showing her cleavage off to the world - and allowing them to enjoy every moment of it. "Hm, did you guys have a nice nap?" She asked, just trying to make conversation.

"It was great!" Luffy exclaimed. Obviously, he had slept hard and well. For once, he didn't have one of those dreams - but that was probably because he wasn't able to fall into a deep sleep. Zoro and Sanji were pretty much in the same boat - they felt good. The nap did wonders and didn't leave any...traces...behind.

She smiled at them all before folding the blanket over her arm and leading the way toward _Sunny_. The three boys were silent, even the navigator was silent, but it was a comfortable walk back to the ship. When the reached the deck, they went their separate ways and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Nami ~<strong>

_She could smell the smoke, the beer and the booze - but the most overpowering scent she could smell...was his cologne. It smelled musky and was harsh to her nose, but she liked it. She could feel his lips on her skin, her neck bared for him as he traced her jaw with his tongue. She went limp in his arms. His strength was the only thing that kept her from falling to the floor in a heap. "What are you doing to me?" She asked breathily._

_"Absolutely nothing," he said with that accent of his. He sucked on her right earlobe, causing her to moan aloud._

_"Stop..." She muttered breathlessly in his own ear._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"Because..." She replied._

_"Are you in a relationship with someone else?" He asked._

_"No," she said._

_"Do you feel romantically for someone?" He asked._

_"I-I don't..." her voice trailed off as he trailed searing hot kisses down her neck again._

_"Than there is no reason why I can't do this," he said as he began sucking on her neck. She whimpered and trembled under his touch. His breath was hot on her skin and she could feel his wet tongue gliding over her neck._

Nami woke with a start. She was panting and sweating profusely. She didn't sleep that well all night... of course, who would after a dream like that? She quickly got out of bed - it was a little early, but she figured she could go get some shopping done early this morning. Robin was asleep apparently, but that didn't matter. Shopping always helped clear her mind.

That man - damn him! She thought. She wasn't interested in having relationships, but because of him and his little stunt scene back at the bar the other night, she was now stuck with these stupid thoughts and the dream she just had! Of course, it wasn't a_ bad _dream - it just wasn't something she particularly preferred to dream about. Sanji was walking into the kitchen as she passed by. "Good morning, Nami-swan!" He exclaimed - he had deep circles under his eyes. Perhaps she wasn't the only other one who didn't fall asleep quite as easy.

"Good morning, Sanji," Nami replied with a soft smile, "you look like you're still tired. Did you not sleep too well?"

Of course, Sanji knew how to avoid this question. "It was because I accidentally took a nap yesterday at the fireworks," he replied, "I didn't fall asleep right away. You are up rather early this morning."

"Yes," Nami replied, "I suppose I have much too much to think about. I wasn't able to stay asleep this morning, so I'm going for a walk. I'll be back by breakfast."

"Okay, Nami-swan!" Sanji said, "Have a nice trip!"

And Nami did. She left the _Sunny_ and went on a walk. Because it was so early in the morning, no one was up and about. Everyone was still tucked away in their beds without a care in the world. So, she was left to wander around this morning, unable to shop or anything of the sort.

* * *

><p>Now, Luffy wasn't really one to complain, but this was getting pretty stupid. The dreams were bothering him and it was about high time he told someone about them before it got out of hand. He had already tried to talk with Sanji about it, but when he tried, Sanji said he was too busy and had to get started on breakfast. That, unfortunately, changed the subject to food and that was all he could talk about for the next hour.<p>

Then he sought out Zoro. Zoro was his first mate, so if anyone would listen, it would be Zoro. But like Sanji, he was busy counting the number of weight lifts he was doing so he decided to just leave him alone. He didn't know if he should tell Ussop, Brooke, Franky, or Chopper about it either because they were usually kind of loud. Chopper didn't know how to stay quiet and he didn't think he wanted this secret to get out. Ussop would probably give it away by accident and Brooke and Franky would probably laugh at him for it.

He couldn't very well go to either of the girls - it was a little embarrassing. Well, no less embarrassing from when he first awoke on Amazon Lilly all that time ago, but even so! These were his _crew mates _we were talking about! Not strangers... besides, he hardly thought a girl could understand anyway.

So there he sat on the head of _Sunny_. He waited patiently for breakfast - he would tell Sanji and Zoro eventually, he supposed.

* * *

><p>Today, he was going to do it. He was going to go out to a random bar tonight before dinner, find some chick to have dinner with, and then he was going to screw around with her. That sounded like the easiest plan. Forget about whatever Nami had in store for them today - he just HAD to do this. He couldn't get that stupid woman out of his head! Hell, when he woke up, he was wondering about what her hair would smell like today! He doesn't even go <em>near<em> the woman and he was just thinking that!

Luffy had gone to him early this morning, and it sounded like he was talking to him, but normally when he does that, he really doesn't pay attention. It was probably about breakfast or something. He really didn't care. He was far too occupied with his current situation. It was getting to be awkward at the table because of his stupid dreams. He couldn't even look at her without imagining her with no clothes on! It was the worst thing ever!

He sighed and looked at the clock in the corner of the room - breakfast would be ready soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm working on the next chapter right this moment. This chapter was mostly a filler because I had no idea which way I wanted to take this story, so this is what I came up with. I have like five different chapters for this one chapter alone - and I couldn't figure out which one to do. Lol! So, in the end, I created this filler. I DO know what I'm going to put in the next chapter though! So...wish me luck!<em>**

**_Review please!_**


	9. Ch 9: Both Physically & Mentally Sick

Summary: _She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! You've been warned!_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Nine - Both Physically & Mentally Sick**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ Breakfast ~_**

Those dreams were getting the best of him. Even food didn't quite seem to take his mind off of anything. The usual taunting he did with Zoro in the morning and kicking Luffy clear across the table from snatching food from others didn't even cheer him up. He felt tired, and he _never_ feels tired. Other than when it's actually time for sleep. He didn't take naps in the middle of the day like Luffy and Zoro, but busied himself in the kitchen all the time. When Robin walked in, he did his normal "hello" though it was sort of solemn sounding.

When everyone was seated at the table, Sanji noticed that there was someone missing. "Where's Nami-swan?"

Everyone looked over to her normal seat only to find her missing. "She is possibly out shopping," Robin said with a nod as she sipped her coffee. There was a short pause but before anyone could volunteer to go see if they could find her, Robin waved her hand. "There is something I wish to discuss," she said with a smile. "But first, Franky, Brooke, Chopper, I could have sworn I heard a noise below deck. Ussop, there I thought it was one of your explosions, but I can't be too sure." Their eyes all widened before they took off in a mad dash to go fix whatever might have been destroyed. She had been spying on them and knew that it was a bit of a group project that they were working on. When they had successfully left the table, she said, "I wish to discuss something that is happening with the three of you."

"There isn't anything going on with us," Luffy said, a bit aloof.

"Oh, but there is," Robin said as she leaned forward on one hand. "I've noticed that you three have been tossing in your sleep for a while now. Care to share what is on your minds?"

There was nothing but silence as they picked at their food. Even Luffy didn't have as much vigor as usual, of course, she had noticed this for the past four, going on five, days. "There is something wrong, and whether you tell me or not, I will find out."

"It's none of your damn business woman," Zoro said as he shoved some toast into his mouth.

"Robin-chwan, there's nothing wrong," Sanji said as he delicately forked his eggs. "I am sure that-"

"Oh, I _know_ there is something wrong when you are involved, Sanji-kun," Robin said, setting her cup down and eyeing them all critically. "It isn't like any of you. It started off with Luffy, I noticed. I'm not quite sure when it happened to Zoro, but soon afterward, it was you, Sanji-kun."

Zoro was going to open his mouth to retort when the door opened up and in walked Nami. Robin, in the back of her mind, cursed her luck and waited things out. "Sorry I'm late, you guys," Nami grumbled as she took her seat beside Luffy, "there was a bit of a traffic jam over by the north end."

"What were you doing on the north end?" Zoro asked, just to get the tense atmosphere out of the way.

Nami peeled some of her oranges. "Nothing really," Nami said. She didn't elaborate any further and simply continued on with her meal. She was done fairly quickly. Afterwards, she washed her dishes in the sink and then left the room. "I'm going to my room for a little while. Please, leave me alone for the day." Truthfully, she wasn't feeling all that good. She felt more worn out than ever this morning and figure some rest would do her good.

She exited the room, leaving four pairs of eyes to watch. Robin didn't get a chance to continue the conversation because Franky, Ussop, Chopper, and Brooke came bounding back into the room and filled it with chatter. Robin left not too long afterward, but gave the three boys and eyeful look before leaving.

She decided to check on Nami.

Nami was laying in bed, sniffling as she tried to stay covered up. "Nami-san?" Robin asked as she took a seat on her bed. The girl was completely asleep, but cold sweat beaded her forehead as she attempted to stay as warm as possible. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I think I caught a cold from this morning," Nami said with a bit of a sniffle. "It's nothing to really worry about, it'll go away in a few hours depending on how much rest I get."

Robin nodded as she looked her over a moment, "Should I call Chopper?"

"The last thing I need is a little reindeer constantly hovering over me," Nami replied, "I'll be fine come tomorrow morning. Ask Sanji if he would hold off on lunch and instead just give me some soup for dinner."

Robin nodded and left the room.

~ Zoro ~

Zoro told Sanji he wasn't going to be back until late that night so he didn't have to wait up for him or anything. Not that he would have anyway. He decided to wait until that evening to go eat something and then have a couple of beers at a nearby bar. No women who looked remotely as good as his navigator did even crossed his mind. Of course, he didn't correct himself when he thought "his" in the possessive term, but in a way, he was looking forward to getting her off his mind.

The bar was rather empty tonight save for a few couples here and there. He mingled a bit before calling it quits and taking a walk out. That is, until some woman went running straight into him. At first, he didn't think anything of her, but his hardness for his ship's navigator was enough to allow him to continue forward with his plans. All he had to do was imagine that it was her and things would be fine. And then - he did a double take. Wasn't the whole point of this to get her OUT of his mind and not think about her PERIOD?

He continued with his plans anyway. She ushered them both to her apartment and before either of them knew it, they were both naked and in the throes of passion. Of course, he made the mistake of calling _her_ name a few times, but neither of them really cared. He just couldn't stop seeing Nami with her panties at her ankles and her skin-tight t-shirt pulled halfway up her chest. And when they were both spent, and he left - he felt even harder than before.

~ Luffy ~

No one was around as he sat up on the head of the _Sunny._ He looked around, hoping that no one would catch him as he unzipped his pants let himself flop right out. With a frustrated frown and groan, he flicked it, attempting to get his girth to go down some way or another. He whimpered, knowing that it wouldn't go away any time soon. He touched the tip of it, and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head at the amount of pleasure it brought him.

He huffed finally and zipped his pants back up. He was NOT going to do that right there! Not when Robin could see any moment! She has EYES EVERYWHERE! He gulped and stood before running to the bathroom. He had to get a cold shower...FAST! But...the shower didn't work. So, he ended up doing what he was doing on Sunny's head... pleasuring himself until he was satisfied. When it finally went away, he came out of the bathroom, only to confront his current nightmare - Nami. She had a bit of a red nose and kept sniffing everywhere.

"Oh, hi Luffy," she said, her voice kind of croaky to him.

And despite the fact that she had a bed head and the symptoms of sickness plagued the woman, he was, once again, as stiff as a board. What luck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am going through some tough times currently, but it's definitely getting better! I am going to have a confrontation with Nami and Luffy in the next chapter. That's why I made this particular chapter as vague as possible. It's also a little bit short, but hey, it's something, right? It's ALMOST a filler chapter.<em>**


	10. Ch 10: Tense Atmosphere

Summary: _She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! You've been warned!_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Ten - Tense Atmosphere **_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ Sanji ~_**

_Their delicate parts were exposed to the entire kitchen as he slid himself into her wet folds. She groaned from the slight pressure between her legs as she wrapped her legs around his middle. His pace was agonizingly slow, but his thrusts were powerful enough to send tremors of delight through the both of them. He picked up his pace a bit when he suddenly felt a sensation in the pit of his stmoach before picking her up and carrying her over to the dining area. He took a seat on a random chair as she began to bounce and grind her hips into his._

_Before long, however, she lifted herself off of him and turned around, seating herself on him before lifting her legs up onto his knees and holding herself there. He began thrusting upward straight into her, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. His hard thrusts became frantic as pressure built in both of their bellies._

_He cried out her name as he felt himself grow stiff with ultimate pleasure. His back arched as he released himself into her. Nami cried out his name as her legs gave in and caused her to come crashing straight down on his manhood. He groaned at the added friction of her fall. However unintentional it was, that final thrust was all he needed to release the remaining liquids that had built up within him, causing them to over flow and trail down both hers and his legs. Both of their bodies went lax as they panted to catch their breaths._

Sanji awoke with a bit of a groan. He sat up. Sweat beaded his brow as he tried to focus and gain his bearings. As usual, everyone was still asleep. Surprisingly, even Zoro was asleep, and if he actually was awake and just pretending to sleep, then he sure as hell fooled him.

He didn't quite want to get up this morning. He was still trying to decipher that wonderful dream he just had about a certain navigator. These dreams were certainly doing a number on him. He felt restless - almost as if these dreams were keeping him on edge throughout the entire night. It wouldn't do if he were completely exhausted by the time breakfast was supposed to get started.

Deciding to forget about taking a shower this morning, he sluggishly pulled himself from his bed and got dressed for the day.

_**~ Zoro ~**_

_Her hair was sticking to her face. With her on her hands and kness, just **begging** for him to please her, it was hard to say no. She was completely naked already, and right there in front of him. He could faintly hear the sloshing of the water in the tub as she situated herself right on its edge to wiggle her bottom right at him, beckoning him forward._

_He quickly stripped off his clothes and without another word, thrust himself into her. She cired out in pleasure at him filling ehr to the brim, and not a moment later, they were moving to each other's rhythm at a fast pace. He leaned forward and gripped her large, bouncing breasts, squeezing them tightly as he leaned his face toward her neck to suck on the exposed skin. She called his name when one of his hands slipped downward to play with her clit. Her back arched before she gave and fell to the floor, her face pressed firmly against the hardwood of the bathroom._

_She gasped as his thrusts became rougher and seemingly deeper by the second. He slapped her butt a few times, causing the skin to grow red as the pleasure increased to a whole new height. They were both oblivious to the world around them as they danced. And yet, every sense seemed to have been heightened in their not-so-innocent act._

_He pulled out of her and came. White splotches covered her backside as he leaned over her in an attempt to catch his breath. It was fast, it was sweet, and it was straight to the point. There were no needs for words as he collected himself again and stood. He picked her up and placed her in the tub, joining her before their rendezvous activities started up all over again - only this time, he was the one on bottom._

Zoro rolled over with a small grunt and opened his eyes to see Sanji wrapping his tie around his neck. "Can't sleep, eh?"_  
><em>

Sanji seemed to freeze at his words but he shook himself out of whatever trance he had been in and looked over at him. "Finally awake?" He asked in what was suppose to be a mocking manner. Unfortunately, both of their voices seemed to be drained of the life and vigor they usually had.

Zoro sat up and stretched to the best of his ability before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and walking over to his own closet to get ready for the day. Much like Sanji, he had decided to skip a shower and get straight to training. He could shower afterwards, anyway.

Sanji left before he did. And when he got outside, he saw him chatting with Robin for a brief moment before they said their goodbyes to each other and headed in two different directions. Sanji, of course, was off to get started on breakfast.

Needless to say, both of them were acting strange this morning, and there really wasn't anything either of them could do about it.

_**~ Luffy ~**_

_Shadows were cast all about the rather spacious room. No one was there... just him and her, alone. They stared at each other for a moment before she whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened - even though he knew this wasn't the first time he'd ever had a dream about her - and him, together - he still found it just as surprising as the first time he had such a dream._

_She said something again, but he was far more focused on the fact that she had just pulled her shirt up and over her head, exposing her practically over-stuffed underclothing. What did girls call that? A bra? Who cares? What mattered was what was happening at this moment in time._

_She unclasped the bra-thing from the back and let it fall to the floor. She said something again, but this time she had grabbed his left wrist gently in her right hand. With a surprised yelp, he was pulled forward a bit as she made his hand rest firmly on her left breast. She moved it a little, as if guiding him to what he should do._

_He couldn't take it anymore! He leaned forward and let his mouth latch onto one taught nipple, massaging the opposite breast with his free hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, they lost an article of clothing and let them fall to the floor, one by one. She said something again before making him sit back on the comfortable couch-like bench as she got down on her knees in front of him. She held her breasts, one in each hand, and brought them up to his pulsating nether region. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head when she began caressing him with her breasts, slowly moving up and down._

_He glanced down at her a couple of times - she seemed as if she were in a trance, fully focused on the act of pleasuring him. Eventually, he couldn't take it and ended up standing and thrusting straight upward. He gripped her shoulders, his form bent over her head as he continued to thrust frantically. She made a few squeaks here and there... right before he exploded all over her breasts and part of her upper chest. He panted, practically falling over her as he attempted to keep his balance and slid himself away from her breasts._

Luffy opened his eyes and stared blearily at the picture frame hanging from above Sanji's empty bed. He felt _so_ tired. It felt as if he hardly got a wink of sleep all night. He begrudgingly pulled himself from his hammock and got dressed for the day - Sanji was calling for everyone to go to breakfast already. He, for once, didn't feel like eating. In fact, he didn't feel like doing anything but go back to sleep and actually _try_ to sleep. He never felt so drained in his life! Even when he was low on energy and needed food to replenish himself didn't compare to how tired he felt right now!

He walked out of the room and headed toward the ding room.

He was the last one to get to the dining table.

_**~ Breakfast ~**_

Nami felt great! Her head cold was completely gone, and it was all thanks to Sanji's awesome food yesterday and the amount of rest she managed to get. She had felt pretty crappy yesterday, but today, she felt absolutely fine. She was going to take the entire crew out to do some shopping today. Well... it had _sounded_ like a good idea when it was in her head. Now that she was actually thinking about it - did anyone else besides her actually _want_ to go to the ball in two days? _**(A/N: I accidentally lost count of the days... so let's see where it goes from here! If you guys can remember the days...then that will be a GREAT help! Lol!)**_

Unfortunately, the atmosphere in the dining room was as thick as a wall of stone. She couldn't seem to figure out why everyone was so uptight today. She could tell that Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro seemed to lack the strength to do anything at the moment, so she decided to just do the shopping herself. She didn't want to drag them into going with her anyway. If anything, if she went to a ball, they would probably just embarrass the hell out of her. True, she loved her crew, almost more than she loved her berries, but they simply weren't... "formal" material. It didn't seem as though any of them could really act civilly and "down to earth" in a ball. She wanted it to feel special - like the one she never got to go to because of Arlong. Even Nojiko had been able to graduate and go to the end-of-the-year ball. She had never had the proper education or the dances, or the even the fun that normal people had. She had to teach herself everything she could when dealing with mapping, traveling, and stealthily stealing berries or useful items from other pirates. Even conning Arlong was something she had to teach herself to do. Her life had been pretty rough and she had always been jealous of her sister for the simple fact that she had the life she never had.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she finished her small meal and put her dirty dishes away. She wasn't going to bother saying anything about what was going on to anyone today. She figured those boys would tell her what was on their minds eventually. She had noticed that the other guys of their crew had noticed their exhaustion and sleep-deprived minds as well. Even Chopper was showing some concern for their well-being. But with Chopper hovering over the three like he was, she was almost positive that nothing could go wrong.

So she left the room. She was going to get ready for the day, and if someone wanted to join her, than that was fine by her. She just didn't have the courage that Ussop had to break a tense atmosphere.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah, if anyone can remember how many days have passed, then that'd help. I'm mostly being too lazy to re-read everything I've already written. So, I'm assuming we're somewhere around Day 5 or 6. I can't remember specifically if I made this last 8 or 9 days (I really think it was 9) but if nobody cares...then we'll just continue onward!<em>**

**_What do you think so far? I know I've been away for a while, but I kinda got stuck watching One Piece, Avatar: The Legend of Korra, and Kiba. Yes, I know, I suck for putting this chapter off for so long, but after watching One Piece, and then going through YouTube and watching Tributes of different couples of One Piece, it gave me the urge to type. So, yes, I was inspired to type yet again! I know hardly anything is happening in these chapters, but I'm thinking of creating some sort of "danger" scene, but I don't know if I want to put that in because it might distort the original plot for the story. Hmmmmm..._**

**_Well, review please! And I hope you all enjoyed this lemony/smutty chapter!_**


	11. Ch 11: Concern & Hurt Feelings

Summary: _She decided to simply have a little fun with the poor creatures...and all of this chaos was ensued because of a little piece of candy? What would Nami think if she heard about all this? Read and find out! Rated M! You've been warned!_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Eleven - Concern & Hurt Feelings**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ After Breakfast ~_**

Three sets of eyes looked over in her direction as she stepped out of her room and made her way across the deck to get off. Quick to jump the gun, Sanji volunteered to go with her to do some shopping. He accidentally forgot to buy a couple of spices that were going to be important for an upcoming meal, so for him, this was the perfect opportunity to both spend time with Nami as well as get his things.

"Nami-swan," he said in an almost serious manner, just as she was about to leave the ship. "You are going shopping, right?"

"Yes," Nami said wearily. Despite what others may think, Nami really did see Sanji as one of her friends. He really wasn't someone to just push around for her or anything. She could always count him to defend her in case she needed protecting. And he was always just so helpful... "Was there something you wanted me to get while I was out?" She asked, trying to take her mind off of her thoughts. She really was concerned about Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro, and even if she wasn't voicing it out loud, everyone could clearly see it was bothering her. Hell, the entire crew was worried about them.

"If you would, I would like to go with you," he said with a charming smile, "You might also need some help carrying some bags."

"Can I go, too?" Luffy asked cautiously. It was so unlike him, Nami thought - for Luffy to be cautious about anything. "I'm looking for an adventure, and I can't get an adventure staying here."

That's true. If Luffy stayed here, he would probably drive everyone crazy. Maybe this would be the perfect time to hack some answers from the two of them. From the corner of her eye, she saw Zoro stand and stretch, scratching the back of his head. After breakfast, he had apparently seated himself in his usual spot to take a nap. Better make that all three of them then, Nami corrected herself. It would seem Zoro also seemed to want to go out for whatever reason.

"Alright," Nami said, "I guess we can all go." She led the way off the boat and soon the four of them were walking through the town. Little did she know, three sets of eyes were eyeballing every single movement she made. Nami smiled - she was going shopping! This was going to be a happy shopping trip no matter what!

Luffy had mostly wanted to go just so he could watch Nami. For some reason, he had this overwhelming sense to be near her, no matter where or how, he just wanted to have her within his sights. And the weird thing was that he actually thought she looked really pretty today... though she always looked pretty, she just looked prettier than normal. He didn't dare touch her, however, and he certainly was going to get anywhere close enough to have accidental contact.

For Zoro, he was keeping his distance. He didn't want to get attached - he really didn't. But if he got attached... what would happen then? He wasn't exactly the kind of guy who just shouts out his attraction to any female he thought was sexy. Of course, he knew that she probably held no feelings whatsoever for him. If anything, she probably had a thing for the captain - she WAS after the man with the most money anyway. And she had never tried to hide it either.

Sanji was unusually quiet. He had wanted to have some alone time with just Nami, but it would seem that his idiot captain and the stupid swordsman had to interrupt their time together. Who knows? Maybe Zoro would get lost and take Luffy with him or something. So with that - he had this goofy smile plastered right across his face as he only thought of the possibilities.

"Luffy..." Nami said, trying to catch her captain's attention. None of them were paying attention. She had already tried to catch all three of their attention, but it would seem that no matter what she did, they simply were paying attention to her. Their minds were obviously elsewhere.

Suddenly, all three of them were stuck knee high in cement. Nami shook her head as they just realized what was happening and attempting to pull themselves free. "I tried to tell you," Nami said as she reached for Luffy's arm to try and pull him free. But the weirdest thing happened when she touched him. He visibly flinched. True, it was hardly noticeable, but it was enough for her to turn questioning eyes to his own. Unfortunately, his hair was covering his eyes, so she couldn't really see his expression.

With a frown, she decided to help Sanji first - but he did the exact same thing. Though, he had more of a freak out moment than Luffy, and it was more in his own way than anything, he politely told her that he could handle it. And before she could even touch Zoro, he had shot her a look as if saying "I can do this, so don't you dare touch me."

Now angry, she walked off without all three of them. The three boys just watched as she fumed while storming off in her own little way. She turned the corner, and before any of them knew it, she was gone from their sights as they struggled to get out of their confinements. And then...the guy who had just put the cement down came and started chewing them out.

~ Nami ~

She didn't think it was possible, but her own crew had been able to hurt her. And somehow, it reminded her of Arlong. When she was under Arlong's rule, she had pretty much been isolated by both humans and fish-men alike. When she would touch a human, they would shrug away from her and when she touched a Fish-man by accident, they would cringe and retaliate - usually none too gently. The way Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro had acted made it seemed as though they didn't even so much as want to be near her.

But if that were the case, why the hell did all three of them come with her in the first place? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. If they really had wanted to be cruel...why not do it earlier instead of making her get close to them only for them to turn around and do this anyway? Wait...she was confusing herself.

She sat down on the large water fountain they had in the middle of the square. She let her head hang as a few frustrated tears slipped from her eyes and fell onto her bare knees. She clasped her hands together, trying to get to grips with herself, but failing miserably.

"Oh, poor girl." That voice...she knew that voice. She looked up with wide, blood shot eyes. The tears seemed to fall faster now that she was looking upward and not at the ground in front of her. "Oh, well look it is. The cutie from the bar."

With sudden realization, she wiped furiously at her face and turned away from him so he wouldn't see her in such a weak state. "Go away," she said as she glared at nothing in particular.

"Aw," he said as he took a seat next to her, "what's wrong, sugar princess?" He placed a hand on her back and she flinched from the contact.

"Nothing's wrong," Nami sniffled, still trying to get her emotions back under control. "And even if there was something wrong, it doesn't concern you. No please, go away."

"But you look so sad," he said, "I know the perfect thing to cheer you up."

With wide eyes, she was suddenly dragged upward and into a place that she didn't catch the name of. Before she knew it, she was seated on a bench inside and an ice cream was placed right into her hands. She reluctantly ate the ice cream. And believe it or not...that was the best ice cream she had in a long while. "Ah, that sparkle. It would seem the fire has come back into your eyes."

"Thanks," Nami muttered, "but I should get going before my friends-"

"You mean the ones who made you cry like that?" He asked. "No offense, but what kind of friend makes a girl cry in public?"

Nami blinked. "Wait- how did you know-"

He waved his hand, effectively cutting her off. "Oh! Do you have a partner to the ball that is coming up?" He asked excitedly.

"N-No," Nami said with wide eyes. She was actually expecting to go with her friends to that ball... she never even considered to go with a stranger.

"Then, miss sweetness, will you allow me to escort you to this fine ball?" He asked, bowing in front of her dramatically.

"I-I don't know," Nami said, "I don't even have a dress or anything to wear to the ball and -"

"Then let us go shopping! We are both here in the square, why not shop? I'll buy you anything you need or may want," he said with a happy grin.

"Alright," Nami said, "you're offering, so I suppose I should take the offer."

He held his hand out to her and she took it gratefully as she was escorted out of the building and towards the nearest shopping area.

She never saw three disappointed and sad faces watch as she ran off with another man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah, I had the urge to type again, so nothing major happened in this chapter. I suppose this is where I could make it a little "dangerous" right? But...I'm tired. I've been awake all night, and now it's time for sleep. Yaaaaawn...!<strong>_

_**But...just to remind everyone - this IS a FOURSOME fanfic. I actually have another idea for a Zoro and Nami fic, but that'll have to wait till I finish this one! I also have one for Luffy and Nami, but that idea is being completely weird in my head, so yeah.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please!**_


	12. Ch 12: Revealed

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Twelve - Revealed **_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ Nami ~_**

She had come back a while ago. It had been quite a long day. She had come back when the rest of the crew was having dinner. She honestly wasn't hungry - not when she had dinner with her new 'friend'. She really didn't know what to call the guy. She certainly couldn't talk with the rest of her crew like she could with Ezekiel. He was cool and down to earth, kind of like the captain, but he wasn't aloof. He was charming, like Sanji, and he knew a good sword from a bad one, like Zoro. It was so weird how each of his characteristics, she had been able to pick out from the various members of her crew.

She smiled sadly. She still hadn't forgotten about the incident that morning. She knew it was wrong of her to go off with some other guy, but she had been really angry. She knew it probably wasn't any of her friends faults, though it made her curious as to why it had happened to begin with. They seemed to fear her touch, which was, honestly a weird fact to grasp. There had been plenty of times where all three of them, in some form or another, had touched her. It didn't seem to bother them then, so why now all of a sudden? What changed?

She just couldn't seem to fathom the reason behind it all. She shook her head. She made her way to the back of the deck to hide from the rest of her crew. She wanted to be alone, but she knew that it probably wouldn't last too long. The peace and quiet would be interrupted by someone making loud noises or something. She closed her eyes when a cool breeze drifted past her to play with her hair. She breathed in deeply and forced herself to relax. Ezekiel had done a wonderful job of somehow managing to get her to forget, if only temporarily, of the events of the morning.

"Nami-san," Sanji's voice called to her, causing her to jump. She hadn't realized she wasn't alone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," Nami said with a wave of her hand.

"I wanted to apologize," Sanji said after a short pause. He had been contemplating of what to say to her, but he honestly didn't know how. He was almost positive that she would demand a hundred thousand berries for making her upset or something.

"For what?" Nami asked, though she had a sneaking suspicion she knew what it was.

"For this morning," he said, "I honestly hadn't meant to make you feel the way you had. It wasn't my intention to make you upset." He bowed low at the waist to emphasize how serious he was about this.

She blinked in slight surprise before she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to get him to stand back up straight. "It's okay, Sanji, I understand," she said with a smile, "I think I kind of over reacted myself. I hadn't meant to go storming off at the time, I was only a little mad at the time. I was planning on going back to you all..but..."

"You were caught by an unknown man," he frowned at her.

"His name is Ezekiel," she said, "I met him at the bar the other night, when you three decided to conspicuously follow me." She emphasized her words with finger quotes and shook her head. "Honestly, I was going to head back to you three, but before I could even protest, he was dragging me off to the nearest ice cream parlor."

Sanji didn't say anything but nodded his understanding. On the inside, he was burning with fire at the fact that this guy, Ezekiel, had stolen his angel right from between his fingers. The man was obviously swift and easy on the eyes. He was quick to please and had easily grabbed Nami's affections. She seemed taken with him, but he'd be damned if he let some unknown character take her away! He was going to that ball at the end of the week - he would tell her then, what he felt. Until, she had to wait for him.

She was beginning to turn away - she looked down about something. What could possibly be on her mind? At a moment's whim, he grabbed her hand, causing her to stop. If he had even a slight chance of something to have with her, he would have to be swifter than Ezekiel. He had to be smoother than him, _cooler_ than him. "Nami-san," he said seriously, "you know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, as is the rest of the crew." He added the last half of his sentence in pretty quickly. He was nervous that she had caught on to what he had wanted to say.

She looked at him with confusion. She caught the rushed ending, but she didn't want him to know that. He seemed a little nervous, but she played the aloof character well and smoothed it over. "It's alright, Sanji-kun. I know. Thanks, for being there for me, you know?" She gave him the sweetest smile she could manage and he seemed to swoon at that. He nodded and trotted off happily. After a few moments to collect herself, she walked around the corner to head back to her room, but she was pulled straight into a closet and was practically chest-to-chest with...Zoro?

"What the-" Zoro placed a hand on her mouth to make her quiet. "Look, this ain't easy. I didn't know how to say it so I'm just gonna' say it. I'm sorry."

He pulled his hand away slowly to be reassured that she wasn't going to start a screaming match and throttle him for his rough handling of her. "For what?" She asked.

This was, honestly, not what he had been expecting. She was supposed to yell at him and scream at him for being an idiot and for manhandling her and then charge him for all of it. He was NOT expecting a question. "F-For," he cleared his throat for a second, "for the way I acted this morning. I'm sorry."

This was her chance. She had him cornered. She blocked the exit before he could get to the handle pushed him to the back of the closet. "I want to know what's going on with you three," she demanded, "and I want the truth."

He began to sweat. He was really not looking forward to this. He could only hope for a savior of some sort. Unfortunately, he had made sure no one saw them when he went into the closet to begin with. So, of course there would be no one to save him from the inevitable. "Look," Nami placed a gentle hand on his chest. She hadn't meant to, but that's where it landed because of the tight space as well as the darkness - that was her excuse and she was sticking to it. "I'm not exactly a person who holds grudges. Something has changed you, Luffy, and Sanji and I want to know how I can help."

"You can't," Zoro said, suddenly realizing that the other two were going through the same thing as he. Putting two and two together - how he hadn't noticed it before was beyond him. "It's something a woman can't help with."

"I bet you anything I can," Nami retorted without a second thought.

"Fine," Zoro said, "you want to know what's wrong with me? Fine! I've been having these stupid-ass dreams of you and I can't get rid of them! I bet anything it's the same thing with Luffy and that damned cook! Are you happy now? To know that I can't get you out of my head even when I sleep?" He was angry, he couldn't help it. For the past week he's hardly had any sleep. There hadn't been any way he could take a nap without the haunting nightmares either.

"Dreams?" Nami asked, surprised. "That's odd. Is that why you three haven't had a decent night's sleep?"

He was quiet suddenly. He hadn't meant to burst out of nowhere at her. He had only meant to apologize and now...his secret was loose. He had to get out of there. Now. He shoved her to the side fast and she went stumbling into a mop bucket and a broom. She barely managed to catch her balance as Zoro made a hasty retreat to who-knows-where. Nami turned and exited after him, shutting the door behind her and being careful to not stir up any more trouble than what she already had. She made her way across the deck and toward her room.

When she entered her room, Luffy was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and head down, his hat covering his eyes. Nami furrowed her brows as she walked up to him. She tilted his hat back - a snot bubble had formed at his nose. He was pretty much dead to the world right now. He fell over, clearly asleep. Nami shook her head. But just as she turned her back to him, he jumped awake, as if forcing himself to wake up. She turned to him - it must have been those dreams that Zoro was talking about. She wondered why they were all dreaming about her, and she also wondered what these dreams entailed.

"Luffy," Nami said softly, "Zoro told me about the dreams." She wondered how he could take this sentence. She didn't imply who's dreams she was referring to - after all, Zoro was the only one who confessed. She had to assume it was just him, but could it also be the other two as well?

"Zoro told you..." Luffy said, his eyes suddenly tearing up. Nami suddenly frowned, "I'm going to have to give you all my meat money!" He waled.

Nami shook her head. "So you're having these dreams as well?" Nami asked.

Luffy paused in his crying to consider something for a moment. "You mean...Zoro's having them, too?"

Nami nodded, "And I can only assume that Sanji is as well." Nami paused, "Why are you in here, Luffy?"

"I wanted to say sorry for being mean to you this morning," he said, his head lowering and his shoulders slumping, "I didn't mean to. Because of the dreams...they make me feel weird."

"What on earth are in those dreams?" Nami wondered aloud before shaking her head. "I believe...you three have been drugged somehow. I would recommend for you to go to Chopper. He can figure out the source."

Luffy stood when she offered a hand out to help him up. She ushered him out the room with a smile. "Now, if I do recall, there is some left over pie in the kitchen. Why don't you help yourself? Tomorrow, we'll gather up Sanji and Zoro and you three can get checked out by Chopper."

"Okay - wait, how do I get into the fridge?" He asked.

"Simple," Nami said, slipping a key into his vest pocket, "when you're through, make sure you hide that key. Sanji will throw a fit if he finds out I gave it to you."

Luffy grinned and bounded for the kitchen, being careful not to be spotted. Nami shook her head and disappeared into the darkness of her room. She had a lot to think about. The ball was going to be in two days - she wanted someone to talk with, but because she was sure Robin would taunt her and the rest of the crew happened to be males, she wanted to talk with someone outside the ship. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite speak to anyone. Well, other than Ezekiel. She was sure he would listen, but she didn't really want a male's company. Maybe his sister would be a different person. She could talk to her - but then, Ezekiel said she was partially deaf and she didn't quite know a whole lot of sign language.

She plopped onto her bed. Secrets had been revealed tonight, and only two of them knew that she knew about it. She was almost positive that Zoro would inform Sanji of it. And if not him, then Luffy would blab it out without thinking. She closed her eyes and snuggled into her blankets. She might as well _try_ to get some sleep. Goodness knows what will happen come tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was reading my reviews and it made me want to write a little more. I thought I would make a short but info-filled chapter. Next chapter, I have something interesting planned, though I'm not quite sure how I'm going to fit it into the story just yet. I'll work on it, promise!<strong>_

_**Review please!**_


	13. Ch 13: Tension Everywhere

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Thirteen - Tension Everywhere**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

_**~ Somewhere in Town ~**_

With the morning brought absolute distraught for a certain couple of siblings. Things had been going good...until Kiala found out her brother had been fraternizing with the enemy. Speaking of...

"Ezie, how could you do this to me? Your own sister!" She sniffled as a tear slid from her eye. "I thought you were on my side!" She made wild hand gestures to show how utterly angry she was. "And you're going to escort her to the ball! I can't BELIEVE you!"

"Look," Eziekiel said calmly, "you're my favorite little sister in the whole world-"

"I'm your ONLY little sister in the whole world!" She interrupted.

"However," Ezekiel continued, not in the slightest irritated at the interruption, "in order to win at the end to show you that nothing will change, I must ensure that I win."

"By cheating?" She ground out.

"No, by simply adding myself to the game," he said with a mocking grin, "I love to play with my toys just as much as you do. I simply don't want to see three men at their knees with the thought of losing a girl, and after that-"

"You'll go and break her heart," Kiala said with a roll of her eyes, "yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. It doesn't matter, however, because I will prove to you that can, and _will_, have the last say in it all. When this is all over, those three are going to be head over heels for her."

"You don't mean to tell me that you actually-"

"Oh, yes," Kiala said darkly, "those candies? Yeah, I lied. They're a hormone inducer to the highest. And the certain hormone that they induced would be the one that affects the attraction. Combined with the dreams, one of the three will pounce the girl before she can even refuse."

"I forget," Ezekiel said suddenly, "why are you playing with someone's sex lives again?"

"Because the newspaper bores me these days and I need some fun," Kiala said, "that, and the last couple ended up committing suicide because they couldn't get a decent night's sleep. I figured one more experiment was in order. Let us see how well our plans work out."

Ezekiel shook his head and reclined on the couch with his arms propped behind his head. "Ne, Kiala?" He asked, "Who are you taking to the ball?"

"Well," Kiala said, "I would've gone with you as my escort, but I can see that things are going to be heated up a bit. You say you're adding yourself to the game. I think I will make myself known as well." She grinned maniacally at her brother as he sat up on the couch abruptly. He was clearly upset with the turn of events as he stormed about their home before slamming the door on his way out. "Serves him right - trying to mess with my game."

**_~ At the Sunny with Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Chopper ~_**

"It's a hormone inducer," Chopper said as-a-matter-of-factly. They were sitting around the dining table and discussing what was going on. Robin had taken Ussop, Franky, and Brooke to the square in hopes of finding suitable outfits for the ball in a couple of days while the rest of them, a.k.a. Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Luffy, and Nami, stayed behind to "guard" the ship.

"So...all the dreams are fake and will go back to normal?" Luffy asked, not quite sure he understood.

"It's...not that simple," Chopper said sadly, "the hormone inducer was made to create feelings based off of the natural strand. It was to enhance your feelings of sexual awareness, but apparently it's to only one person in particular."

Four pairs of eyes glided over to Nami who sat quietly on the end of the table. "What? I have nothing to do with this. I don't even understand why it's me in the first place or why it even happened to begin with." Nami turned her attention back to Chopper, "Chopper...this _is_ temporary...right?"

"I'm afraid not," Chopper said with a shake of his head, "the feelings are real. That much is certain, they've just been heightened to their maximum degree. They won't go away until something is done about it. I can't make any chemicals to counteract the hormone inducer, but I can make something to at least knock you three out for an entire night to get some rest."

"That'll make our lives much easier,"Zoro muttered. Ever since yesterday, he hadn't quite been able to meet Nami's eyes. And when he did, he had to immediately look as though he were bored and nothing was out of the ordinary. Luffy and Sanji seemed oblivious to this exchange, of course, because they were much too focused on their own feelings of Nami to care about Zoro's discomfort.

Nami stood from the table. It had gotten awkward since they had all come to terms with everything. She was absolutely lost as to what to do. In fact, she was almost positive that things were only going to complicated from here on out. And then...a thought popped into her head. "Ne, Chopper," she said, catching their attention again, "did you figure out the source of it? I wonder who it is that would want to drug you guys up like that."

"Hai!" Chopper said with a smile, "It came from this candy wrapper that was in Zoro's pocket! It was hard to find the trace because his pants had gone through the wash already, but I managed."

"That's great, but," Nami said, grabbing hold of the wrapper in question, "where did it come from?"

"Luffy gave it to me," Zoro said, "shit, Captain you drugged me?"

"And me?" Sanji asked with surprise.

"No I didn't," Luffy said with furrowed brows, "I got it from this girl in town."

Nami cocked her head to the side at that. "What girl?" She asked.

"It was...I don't know who she is. She had blonde hair that was in two ponytails on the side of her head, and she wore all black and purple. I think it was a dress she was wearing," Luffy explained, "it was the first day we got here I think."

"I don't remember any girl," Zoro huffed, "we were with you the whole time - how come I didn't see this girl?"

Nami thought for a moment - everyone there in the town was either a blue-eyed red-head, or a golden-eyed brunette. Blonde hair didn't match the description of the people...Then...her eyes widened a moment. "Holy cow," Nami said, "I think I know who it is."

They all looked over at her in surprise. "Nami-san," Sanji said with a soft smile, "there's no one like that here in the town. Everyone's either-"

"A brunette or a red-head, I _know_," Nami said with a shake of her head, "but not Ezekiel."

"That guy you were with," Luffy said darkly. Even Sanji's and Zoro's moods darkened. Chopper seemed to sense it and felt like shrinking to hide the tension in the air.

"But what does that guy have anything to do with it?" Zoro asked, "Luffy said it was some girl."

"Exactly," Nami said, "Ezie said he has a younger sister. That could have been who gave you the candy. She'll be at the ball tomorrow night - I can confront her then. Ezekiel was planning on introducing her to me anyway."

Luffy frowned at her but looked at the others to see what their opinions were. It was as good a plan as any, and they all knew that Nami could take care of herself, but it was tough to let her go in alone. "I'm going to the dance, too," Luffy said finally.

Sanji burst out laughing, "With what clothes, Captain?" Zoro glared at Sanji - not because of what he said, but because he was laughing right in his ear and his head was killing him from lack of sleep already.

"I'll just use the money that Nami gave me!" He said with a huff and crossed his arm. He was pouting now.

"What money, Captain?" Zoro asked, deciding that if you can't beat them, join them. "You spent it on candy, remember?"

Luffy pouted even further and looked to Nami. "Yes, Luffy," Nami sighed, "I already have money set aside for you three. After all...I had been planning on taking you with me anyway. I'm not about to have fun without my crew." Nami stood and stretched, her shirt riding up her form and giving them a pretty good look at her well-toned stomach. "I guess we have shopping to do. But...I have something to do today. I will see you later."

"Where are you going?" Chopper asked curiously.

"I have a date with a stranger today," Nami said with a sigh. "It would be rude to keep him waiting just for me."

"That guy again," Zoro ground out, "when are you going to dump him anyway?"

"Hey, it's not like we're going out or anything," Nami said with a glare, "I'm actually just getting what I want from him instead of having to use my own berries. The way I see it, if someone's going to offer, might as well make the most of it."

Surprisingly, the three felt better after hearing that from her. They had honestly thought that their navigator was beginning to fall for a total stranger. It wouldn't have been good. Not because they currently held feelings for the girl, but because she was the navigator. If she suddenly decided to settle down with someone outside the ship - they would have no navigator. It wouldn't be good for those on the ship either if she were to fall for one of the crew members. For some reason, the thought of one of the crew members being her one and only was a bit unsettling.

Chopper cooked up the perfect chemical for the three of them, and deciding that they were long overdue for a good rest, they took it and promptly knocked out in their quarters.

_**~ Nami ~**_

She crossed her legs. Ezekiel had decided to step things up a bit and they were going to meet at a fancy restaurant. Nami didn't really have anything fancy to wear - after all, she was a pirate. But even a pirate could cook something up pretty quickly. In the end, she decided to wear her red gown that had a split at the hip and dipped low on the neck line. She had pulled her hair up into a pretty bun and wore diamond earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Ezekiel said as he took a seat across from her. "I got stuck having to chide my sister into cleaning her room for once."

Nami let a soft laugh escape her lips as she lifted the wine glass to her lips. "Tell me, Ezie," Nami said, watching his facial expression carefully, "what is your sister like? How old is she?"

"She'll be nineteen next month," Ezekiel said, "she's a bit of a... sadistic creature. She always black and rarely ever wears any other color. She has a very weird sense of humor. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Nami said, "I figure if I am going to be meeting her tomorrow night, I may as well get to know her even the tiniest bit."

"By the way," Ezekiel said, "how long are you planning on staying on the island?"

"Not for much longer," Nami replied, setting her glass down.

"What can I get to drink for you, sir?" The waitress came up to the table, handing him a menu.

"Water with lemon," he said with a charming smile. The woman blushed and said she will be back.

"Water with lemon?" Nami asked. "A fancy restaurant and only water with lemon. How interesting."

"I'm not much of a drunkard," Ezekiel said a bit bashfully, "I know how to drink. I won't deny that, but being the more responsible sibling, I have to set _some _sort of image for my sister, right?"

"We'll be here until the day after the ball - meaning, we'll be leaving in two days from tonight," Nami said with a smile.

"That's...too bad," Ezekiel said with a sad smile, "I had been hoping for some more time with you."

She wanted to say something sarcastic, she really did. But the fact of knowing that his sister was the one who drugged three of her crew mates without her knowing was a bit...unsettling. She should have been paying more attention. She should have asked more questions - maybe all of this awkwardness could have been spared at least. She wished that the three had gone to Chopper before she had gotten involved. But of course, those three are as stubborn as she was. If there was nothing physically wrong with you, than there was no reason to seek professional help - at least, that's how they saw it.

"So, I guess it all ends tomorrow night," Ezekiel said with a sigh. "Why won't you stay any longer?"

"My captain isn't exactly the most patient person on the planet," Nami laughed, "trying to get him to agree to something is like talking to a parrot. You can't get much out of him except 'let's go here' or 'we're headed to the next island' or 'onward for another adventure'. It's always the same for him, but I don't think I would change him for the world."

Just then, the waitress came back with his water and lemon and asked if they were ready to order. They gave her their orders, dismissing her fluidly and continued with their chat.

"You sound as if you are overly fond of your captain," Ezekiel said with a suspicious glare.

"What?" Nami stuttered out, "Of course not! I'm only saying that I know him."

"Nami...do you have affections for someone other than me? I've always heard you talk about your crew - we're rarely ever talking about anything else."

"Of course not," Nami repeated herself, than, her eyes widened, "no wait...I know what that's implying. Listen, I'm a pirate and-"

"I know what you are," Ezekiel said, "but that doesn't mean that your captain can hold you against what you want most."

"It's not like that in the least," Nami said, her mood darkening, "I'm simply saying that I hold no affections for _anyone_."

"Who are you trying to convince? You or me?" He asked just as the food was placed in front of them. They began eating, a little tensely. "You say you hold no affections for anyone, but why do you always come back to me? Or are you trying to make those three men jealous?"

"What three men?" Nami asked, placing a slice of pork in her mouth.

"What were their names? Sano, Zomo, and Tuffy? Your captain, the cook, and the swordsman."

"That's Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy," Nami corrected, "and no. I'm not trying to make anyone jealous."

"Then you truly do like me," Ezekiel said with a smirk.

"Yes, and I truly do like them," Nami said, trying to make a point. "You're on the same level as my friends."

"I have a feeling that they tip the scale a bit more," Ezekiel said. They ate in silence for a bit before changing the subject finally. "It's going to be nice tomorrow night."

"Why do you say that?" Nami asked as she drank some more wine.

"Have you never been to a ball?" Ezekiel asked incredulously.

"Guilty as charged," Nami said sheepishly. "I've never had time to go to one. And when I was kid...well...let's just say I was robbed of the chance to go to one in my teenage years."

"Then tomorrow will be the most fantastic night of your life," Ezekiel said, "I guarantee it."

"How can you guarantee my night will be perfect?" She asked curiously.

"Because a night with me," he said, looking directly into her eyes, "is a night you can never forget."

For some reason, she was suspicious of his words. She had no choice but to understand that he had something in store for her. She would be bringing her clima-tact along with her tomorrow night - and she had been hoping she wouldn't have to, too. But then again...he could mean something entirely different. Better safe than sorry, right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I wanted to make this chapter a little longer than usual. I'm actually dying for something to happen myself. And to answer one of the reviews I received: I honestly have no idea where this story is going either! So..we'll have to have fun with where it is going.<strong>_

_**On another note...you guys, I just realized there is a new button on my account. I saw the Image Manager forever ago, but now there's a Reviews button. I apparently had the thing enabled and I had no idea I was getting reviews that I had to approve. I think I kinda like this feature. Lol! Anyway...**_

_**Review please!**_


	14. Ch 14: Sick Sense of Humor

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Fourteen - Sick Sense of Humor **_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ On Deck Before Leaving ~_**

"Well, I'm off you guys," Nami said as she walked out of her room. Somehow, she found herself hoping that a specific three would comment and notice how hard she had tried to make herself look perfect - and how hard she tried to hide the fact that she had part of the clima-tact hidden beneath her dress. Her dress, by all means, was absolutely gorgeous on her. The top part of the dress was certainly one for cleavage. The straps of her dress looped around her neck and crossed over her collar bone before delving downward to cover her breasts, leaving an alarming amount of skin from the collar bone, the valley between her breasts, to right above her naval. The dress the flowed downward to cover her curvaceous hips like a second skin. A slit went from a bit above her hip to show off her long, shapely legs. Her hair was only half up. The right side was braided into a cute, but ornate bun whereas the rest of her hair was left down in beautiful, curly waves of orange. Diamond earrings adorned her ears and a simple, matching necklace hung around her neck. A simple silver bracelet adorned her left wrist and to top it all off, she was wearing high heels that matched the blue and white color of the dress. All in all, she was absolutely stunning. She even wore a little bit of makeup to give off the overall feel of sexiness.

She walked down the steps and she could have sworn she saw half the crew's jaws drop. "Nami," Robin said, "here, just in case." She smiled at Nami as she handed her a transponder snail, a little one. Nami smiled and placed it into a little handheld purse she was carrying.

"I will see you guys at the ball," Nami said as she began to walked by them all. Luffy seemed to have something stuck in his throat as she walked by. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she walked by him. Sanji and Zoro weren't any better. Sanji's mouth was wide open. He had a cigarette in his hand - obviously forgotten as she walked by. He was speechless for once. Zoro was openly staring and never once took his eyes off her form. When she had turned, it showed that the dress was completely backless. It dipped into a V-shape right above her butt directly in the center before flowing down to create the skirt of the dress.

Nami giggled and blew a kiss in their direction just to throw them off a bit. Sanji promptly fainted, Zoro gulped and Luffy's jaw dropped. She giggled again and shook her head before getting off the ship and heading towards the pier. That's where Ezekiel was meeting with her. From there, she would be escorted to the ball.

_**~ Ball ~**_

They had been admitted and were seated at a table that had been specifically reserved for them two. Nami had a full view of the dance floor to the right, but to the left...she had the most gorgeous view of the gardens. They were on the second floor of the building and there was a balcony right in front of her that overlooked the scenery. The mix of red and orange in the sky swirled together, signaling evening was approaching. Her eyes were constantly shifting to look over and see if her crew had arrived yet, but she held a steady conversation with Ezekiel as well.

"Would you care to dance?" He finally asked.

Nami smiled and nodded. She accepted his hand and he lead them right out onto the floor. There were more tables around them everywhere, but she assumed they had the best spot. Unfortunately, she couldn't help but wish her crew mates were enjoying it all with her. "What is on your mind?" Ezekiel asked as he placed a hand on her hips. She could feel the warmth of his fingers caressing her bare skin on her back and had to wonder what possessed her to wear such a garment. Maybe because at the time, she had been looking for something that would absolutely stun the boys into silence. No. Ezekiel. Yes. That's who she was aiming for...right? She wanted EZEKIEL'S attention...not her crew mates. Right?

She smiled back at him, "Nothing much. I've just been thinking a little."

"A little," he rose his eyebrow in a teasing manner, "it doesn't matter. Tonight is a night to take away all your troubles. You should enjoy tonight and just relax."

"I am relaxed," Nami said.

"Oh really?" He asked as he dipped her low, "your back feels incredibly tense for some reason."

"Sorry," Nami said as he pulled her back up slowly. They spun in slow circles, moving to the rhythm of the music as they talked absentmindedly. "I guess I have too much on my mind. You'll have to work hard to make me forget."

Ezekiel grinned at that, "I'm sure I can come up with a little something."

Nami laughed at that. It was so easy to laugh when it involved Ezekiel. For some reason, he was able to bring the laugh right out of her. And soon, without her realizing, she relaxed into the usual flow of things. She failed to notice when her crew arrived, however, and continued to twirl around in circles with her friend.

_**~ The Crew ~**_

Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro took their seats and the first person they sought was currently laughing and dancing on the dance floor with who they refer to as _that guy_. "If you don't like it so much why don't you just go over and ask her to dance?" Franky suddenly said, noticing the intense glares the three were casting over at the couple.

"Because Nami-san can date whoever she wants to date," Sanji replied as he watched Nami swat Ezekiel's hand away from her backside. She giggled nervously, but she seemed to rather hate it. Somehow, they were able to read her emotions like no problem. "She is not our property."

"No," Franky said, "she's not, but Luffy _is _her captain."

"Doesn't matter," Luffy said as some meat came his way. He felt completely energized after Chopper's amazing concoction that he threw together. He had one hell of a hard on, unfortunately later on in the day when he forgot to take the medicine and accidentally fell asleep on Sunny's head. He was frustrated after that, but managed to get over it. He wondered how Sanji and Zoro could manage it. "Nami can handle herself. She's strong."

They knew that's not what Franky had meant, but neither Sanji nor Zoro wanted to correct their captain. After all...they didn't like what they were seeing either.

"Look!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, "It's the girl who gave me the candy!"

They watched as a long, blonde haired girl in a frilly black and purple gothic-like dress practically sashayed her way over to Nami and Ezekiel. They paid close attention to what happened next.

_**~ With Nami ~**_

The girl seemingly came out of her nowhere and was now, she could see, bugging the hell out of Ezekiel. "Nami," Ezekiel said, "this is my sister, Kiala. Kiala, this is Nami."

Kiala curtseyed cutely before standing straight and shaking hands with her. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said with a giggle, as if she knew some secret that Nami didn't. "My brother's told me so much about you."

"Oh?" Nami asked, "I wasn't aware." She cast a look at Ezekiel and he shrugged.

"What can I say?" He said, "If a gorgeous woman suddenly catches my attention, my little sister will notice, and she will demand answers about said gorgeous woman."

"He wasn't kidding when he said you were gorgeous," Kiala giggled, "you're absolutely stunning in that dress! Where did you get it? Oh, I want to get one close to that style!"

They decided to retreat to the table from there and got caught up on all of the girly things. Eventually, however, Ezekiel excused himself to go to the bathroom and promised to bring back a few drinks for them. Nami's mood suddenly became serious, even Kiala's mood became serious. "Goodness," Kiala said, "it's always so hard to keep up the cute younger sister act when Ezie-peezy is involved." She paused and turned her attention to Nami, "So tell me, Nami, how are things back at your... ah, ship was it?"

"Things are fine," Nami said, "say, you wouldn't happen to know anything about hormone-inducing candies, would you?" Might as well get straight to the point in her opinion.

Kiala giggled, her gloved hand going up to her cover her mouth in a cute way, "Why, what a silly topic."

"Cut the cute act, Kiala," Nami said, picking up her wine, "we both know you're behind those dreams my friends have been having." She rose an eyebrow at Kiala when her giggling fit stopped, "I simply want to know...why me? Why induce the dreams about me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, "The chaos it would create. My last experiment so well - both sides ended up committing suicide because of the dreams, so I decided to alter it just a little. What perfect way to experiment on someone than a pirate? You four will be gone before we know it and although I will not be able to see how it progresses, I can guarantee that this is only the beginning."

"Alright," Nami said, "so I get why you did it. Ezie wasn't kidding when he said you have an odd sense of humor, though, I think that was a bit of an understatement." Kiala giggled again, "Alright, one more question - how do I get rid of the images and the hormone inducer?"

Kiala laughed again, "Why on earth would you want to do that?" She shook her, she seemed to be having trouble talking straight with her, but she was able to read Nami's lips easily. "You can't very easily get rid of them both. There's only one way I know of that can cure them, but I doubt you are willing to go through with it all."

"Try me," Nami said, sending a stern glare in her direction.

"It's really very simple," she said in a taunting voice. "You're smart, I can tell. I assume you have already talked to your doctor about this? If you have, than like many times before with my previous experiments, the doctor will say 'it is irreversible', 'it is incurable', or something like that. The doctor would then try and give the patient something that will induce a dreamless sleep. But you know what? That's going to make it worse."

Nami furrowed her eyebrows. "How so?" She asked.

"Why, indeed," Kiala giggled out as she spotted Ezekiel over by the refreshments. "Take something or force something away and it will come back tenfold if taken away long enough. At least, that's the theory. We shall see how well your three crew mates last."

"Okay, but you still haven't told me how to get rid of it," Nami said with a glare.

Kiala giggled. Ezekiel was headed their way already. "The answer is simple: act it out and everything goes away."

"And how are my two gorgeous ladies doing?" Ezekiel asked with a charming smile. Nami had frozen in her seat and was staring openly at Kiala.

"Oh, we're doing great," Kiala said, taking the water from her brother, "me and Nami were getting to know each other a little bit!"

"Please," Nami said, "excuse me, I have... something important to take care of."

"Nami?" Ezekiel asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, Ezie, but I must go," Nami said as she left the table.

"What did you do?" Ezekiel demanded from his sister. Kiala giggled at his troubled state. She told her brother she was going to become a player in the game. Her part was done now, so all that was left was to collect her berries from her brother and everything will go right back to the way it was before the pirates showed up for the festival. Things could only get interesting from here on out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bet you didn't see this coming. Hahahahaha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Wow...two chapters in one day. My brain is going to melt. I still have the urge to type unfortunately. I figured I should stop before I get too ahead of myself and start rushing the story. I could already feel myself going further than what I intended to begin with! But...I think I enjoyed writing this chapter even if it was kinda just out there. And to think - it's only the beginning of the night!<strong>_

_**Anyway...Review please!**_


	15. Ch 15: Embarrassing Relief

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Fourteen - Embarrassing Relief **_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ Outside ~_**

Nami wasn't so sure she was ready to face those three yet. If what Kiala had said was true, than that would mean they had no choice but to do THAT. She didn't want to tell them that, but she couldn't exactly come forth and tell them that either. It was a bit embarrassing for her because _she_ in particular was the object of their desires. Why couldn't it have Robin? She was better at these things than her. And lately, she had been entertaining the other boys of the crew, so she was pretty much stuck with these three.

So how to tell them is the question...

Perhaps she will tell Robin what was going on - but then..wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy considering the fact that it concerned them and herself, not the rest of the crew? Or would it not? She didn't know. She supposed she should just be the biggest person here and just come out with it. Should she tell them together? Should she tell them individually? No - that would mean she would have to keep saying it over and over again - together it was then.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Ezekiel's smooth voice called.

Nami turned around and faced him. The brother of her enemy was her...friend? Her date? What would you even _call_ their relationship? "Yeah," she said a bit nervously, "I was just feeling a bit claustrophobic in there."

"I see," Ezekiel said hesitantly, "are you feeling any better? Would you like me to bring you some water?"

"No, I'm fine," Nami replied with a soft smile. Ezekiel really was a nice guy. Her crew may see their relationship as something a bit more, but really, she didn't see him as anything more than a friend. She saw Sanji headed over in their direction, ready to kick someone's ass if anyone made a move on her. She took a seat on a bench - she was more than capable of handling herself, but for some reason, Ezekiel made her knees weak. How that was even possible was a mind-boggling notion. She watched as he took a seat beside her and leaned back to look at the stars. Nami studied him closely as she stared out openly. She saw two more figures join Sanji right there at the entrance. She could tell by their demeanor that they had noticed she wasn't in a very good mood.

"So, my sister says you two were having fun," Ezekiel said, "what did you talk about?"

"The latest fashions and whatnot," Nami said.

"No," Ezekiel said, "now I know you're lying to me because you two had already talked about that. Girls don't go in circles."

Nami sighed, "Could you just drop it?" She asked, "Do you even _know_ what your sister does?"

"Oh, I've got a clue," Ezekiel said.

"Then you knew my entire situation all along," Nami said before gasping, "that's what you were trying to tell me the night I went out to that club."

"I tried to warn you," Ezekiel said, "but you didn't exactly give me a chance to explain anything. Your friends didn't give me any chances to explain either."

"Why didn't you explain any of it while we were together nearly all this week?" She demanded, standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"I figured you would notice it sooner or later," Ezekiel said with a shrug.

"Do you not realize I'm leaving in two days and within those two days, we've somehow gotta break whatever the heck is in them?" Nami felt like she was going to burst. She was so furious. He could have done something and yet he hasn't done a damn thing!

"I've realized this already," Ezekiel said.

"Well, do you know any alternatives other than what Kiala told me?"

"What did she say?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"The only clue she gave me was that we had to act it out," Nami frowned crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't even know how I'm going to tell those three without disappointing them."

"Why disappointment?" He asked as he stood, "You know you don't owe them anything at all."

"They're my crew mates," Nami said, "I'll tell them of course, but I don't want them to be discouraged because of anything. I'm probably going to have to tell Chopper about it all as well."

"Chopper? Your doctor?" Ezekiel asked. Nami nodded in confirmation but said nothing more. "I know of no other solutions," he began again, "and usually what my sister says is true. I told you she had a bit of a sick sense of humor."

"Technically, you never said the word 'sick'," Nami said with a scrunch of her nose.

"Yeah, well," Ezekiel said with a nervous laugh, "in any case, now you know. All I can say is good luck. However, there is a ball going on inside and I would like it if you joined me for another dance on the main floor."

Nami looked at him askance and shook her head. "I just want some time alone if that's fine," Nami said, staring up into the sky and crossing her arms over her chest, bringing her hands to cover the bare skin of her upper arms.

"Alright," he said as he walked back over to the ballroom.

Nami frowned at his back before watching as her three favorite men walked over to her. She took a moment to recollect herself, closing her eyes briefly before opening them to face her comrades. "That idiot didn't hurt you, did he?" Sanji demanded.

"As if he could," Zoro huffed, but silently thought that if he even so much as _touched_ her the wrong way, he would watch him bleed a slow death.

Luffy frowned but said nothing as Nami shook her head and stood from her little spot on the bench. She was nervous, that much they could tell. After all these years of being her crewmates, they knew what she liked and what she didn't, what she was like and what she wasn't, and everything in between. For her to try and cover it up meant that whatever she had in her mind, she was unsure of how to word it.

"Tell us," Luffy said, demanding to know what was wrong with her. "We're nakama," he stated, "don't you know you can tell us anything?"

"Well, of course, Luffy," Nami said with a frown as she turned to face all three of them. She looked them all in the eyes with a serious expression. "I've learned a solution to our problem, I'm just not sure how well you guys are going to take it." They stared at her as if to tell her "lay it on me!" but she was still unsure of their reactions. She averted her gaze and her cheeks lit up a pretty pink color. "Uh, well, Kiala told me that she was the one who gave you three the disease, or whatever you want to call it. She also says the only way to break whatever it is that's in you is to act it out or kill yourselves." She cleared her voice and looked back at them.

Luffy seemed as though he was struggling to comprehend what the hell she had just said. Sanji seemed to be fighting a nose bleed whereas Zoro openly stared at her as if she had grown an extra limb. She laughed dryly and took a breath before speaking, "Ezekiel said that there MIGHT be another way to break it, but really, there isn't anything he can do. He said usually what Kiala says is the truth. She rarely ever lies and when she does, it's apparently easy to catch it. Like Luffy." Luffy pouted at this. "There's something else, too," she paused as she allowed them to collect themselves before speaking, "the medication Chopper gave you will only work for so long before whatever it is that you have comes back twice as bad."

That seemed to catch their attention. Right now, they could pretty much deal with the dreams and whatnot at the expense of their comfort, but if it becomes twice as bad, they really didn't know WHAT they'd do. It was bad enough that Nami knew the situation now. But she was their key player in all of this anyway. She was pretty much the only link to the "dark side" and if they wanted to get through this, they needed her.

"I take it you're not willing to have sex just to get this over with," Zoro said with a huff as he crossed his muscular arms over his chest.

Nami's face heated up red, "No," she nearly shouted, "if anything, I'm going to avoid that at all costs."

"What for?" Zoro asked, "It's not like - shit, you're a virgin?"

"Oi, marimo!" Sanji exclaimed, "you don't just go and say things like that!" He hit him in the back of the head before looking back to Nami, whose entire face was just as red as her cheeks.

"Of course I'm a virgin!" Nami exclaimed, "I don't just give these things out, you know!" She knew she was shouting and whatnot, but she also knew that she was highly embarrassed.

"What's a virgin?" Luffy asked, confused. "I don't know much about sex, but I know what it is. I don't really know what a virgin is, though."

"It's when you haven't had it yet," Zoro said with a grin.

"So I take you're _not_ a virgin?" Nami asked, only mildly curious.

It was Zoro's turn to flush a pink color. "And what if I am?"

"Than I would call you a hypocrite," Nami said with a laugh. Sanji laughed as well, but he was a virgin, too. "Look, we better get back to the others before people start wondering." She said with relief, glad that they had taken the information better than what she had expected. "We can talk about all of this later."

"Right," Luffy said and led them back through the doors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow! It's really been a while since I last updated, huh? I know you guys were dying for this next chapter, but I've got it done now! I did say I was working on it the last chapter, and I really had, but truth be told, after a certain point, I got writer's block and couldn't think. I can't tell you how many times I repeated this chapter before actually being satisfied with it enough only to get writer's block again. I was slowly working on it to this point. I wanted it to be good but whatever.<strong>_

_**So, I've got a bit of bad news. We're having trouble with my brother. He was recently admitted to the adolescent mental section of the hospital. I wanted everybody to pray (or if not pray, then at least think of him) and hope he get's better. I know for a fact my brother is not mental, but because he is ADHD/ADD and the doctors think he has anger management issues, they want to keep him as a guinea pig and test out different meds on him. I'm worried about him, yes, but I also know that where he currently is at is a pretty nice place for him to be. It's not AT ALL what I had thought it would be (they have fooseball tables, wii games, table tennis, etc., so you see, he's living the good life...) so that's a good plus. I just want him home with his family, safe and sound so I don't have to worry as much. Anyway, just keep him in your thoughts you guys and wish us the best. God knows we need it all.**_

_**Anyway, review please! I'm getting started on this next chapter, and HOPEFULLY I don't have any distractions for a long while!**_


	16. Ch 16: How Embarrassing!

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Fourteen - How Embarrassing! **_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ The Ballroom ~_**

Nami hadn't returned to her escort's side. All through the night, she had danced with various members of her crew. She had even danced with Chopper in his horn point form because of a dare from Ussop. What Ussop didn't know was that Chopper was an even better dancer when he was taller than her! So they all got a good laugh from that. Eventually, Ussop asked her out onto the dance floor when he was flat out refused by Robin. Sure, the woman never told him no, but she rejected him in her own little way. Franky was a bit hard to dance with. Every time she danced with him, her feet were literally pulled from the floor as he twisted her around and spun them and circles. She laughed of course because it really was fun. You rarely find anyone who could hold you and say you were as light as a feather. She quickly learned that Luffy didn't know how to dance and simply played "ring-around-the-rosies" with her to every song. Zoro was surprisingly well at dancing, but seemed highly uncomfortable when doing it. Sanji was perfectly normal on the dance floor, charming even. Brooke had given a go at dancing with her, but after about the fifth time of him asking to see her panties, she grew tired of his antics and simply knocked him out and left him there on the dance floor.

But now, here was the last dance of the night and Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro were just jumping at the chance to dance with her when suddenly Ezekiel sauntered over and held out his hand. She looked at her friends' faces and saw the displeased looks but she looked back at him and accepted it in the end. She decided he deserved to AT LEAST be heard. She was nowhere near forgiving him for any of this, of course, but she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I know tonight hasn't been the best of nights," Ezekiel began as he wrapped an arm around her waist, placing his hand on the dip of her back.

"Yeah," Nami said, "that's a bit of an understatement."

"And," Ezekiel said, "I know you're not quite ready to forgive me, but I know you'll come around eventually. I just want you to know that I really have come to like you, Nami. I really have. I don't even care if you're a pirate. You're the perfect woman I see in this little town of nobodies."

Nami frowned out him. She didn't dance with him just to be wooed. Perhaps, had the situation been different, she would have flirted with him a bit. "Listen, Ezekiel," Nami started, "I don't want-"

Suddenly, he leaned over fast and caught her lips in his. They both came to an abrupt stop on the dance floor, her eyes growing wide as she stilled completely. Suddenly, she pushed him backward and began spitting whatever was in her mouth. From the corner of her eyes, she saw three figures standing up with outrageous looks in their eyes, making the other members of the table look at them curiously. "What did you just force me to swallow?" She demanded as she began wiping furiously at her mouth.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" He asked. Her eyes widened exceptionally. "Trust me, you'll thank me later for this."

Nami choked as she stumbled backwards away from him, trying to make herself throw whatever it was that he had made her swallow. "Why?" She asked weakly when she collided with a firm chest. Two calloused hands came up to steady her and two more hands were placed on either of her arms, silently asking her if she was alright.

"Because I know you'll need it," Ezekiel said as he bowed to them turned around.

"What did he do?" Zoro demanded.

"He kissed her," Luffy said, his face scrunching up between a mix of anger and disgust.

"We saw that, idiot," Sanji said, "Nami-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Nami said, straightening herself she regained her composure and gave Ezekiel the angriest glare she could. "I'm just fine."

She turned around, walked around Zoro who was directly behind her, and then made her way toward the exit. The three boys followed her and the rest of the crew followed silently.

_**~ The Ship ~**_

How could she have allowed herself to get tricked a SECOND time? You would think that she would have learned the first time! So not only had he stolen her first kiss, he had managed to get two out of the deal! She was so angry, she was ready to unleash a full out typhoon on just the town alone!

"Nami, are you okay?" Chopper asked, "Your face is red!"

"I'm fine, Chopper," Nami said, looking up at Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy. "Ezekiel made me swallow something this evening. I'm not sure when it's supposed to kick in, so when it does, kami help us all."

She sighed as she took a seat at the dining table. The others followed suit, "You don't think it was the same thing that girl made Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy take, do you?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Yes," Nami said, trying to hide her eyes, "I believe it was. Do you know of how to stop it from happening yet?"

Chopper shook his head. "The chemicals I've been using have no reaction on whatever has been put into their systems. In other words - everything that has been used to create it were natural and probably meld with every chemical in the lab."

Nami sighed and let herself slide forward over the table. "It's not that bad," Zoro said with a smirk, "but then again, you're a girl, you might not be able to handle some of the graphic situations."

Nami glared over in his direction. "In any case, I believe I have the rest of the night and the morning before it kicks in my system." Nami said as rolled her head to look at Chopper, "I'm going to suffer. I just know it."

"We don't know that for sure," Chopper said, "he could have made you swallow anything, but because I don't have a sample of it, I can't tell you for sure what it is."

Nami stared at him and sighed after a long moment. "Tonight has got to be one of the longest nights of my life."

"Nuh uh," Luffy said, "the night we went to go party was the longest night! I remember because Zoro passed out while drinking and Sanji had passed out from a nosebleed. Chopper was-"

"Yes, I know what time you were talking about," Nami said shaking her head. "Okay, so this was the SECOND longest night of my life." She smiled. "Who knows, maybe I'll dream of some gorgeous man to sweep me off my feet and offer me thousands and thousands of gold pieces and berries and jewelry and everything in between." She smiled that dreamy smile of hers, causing Zoro to roll his eyes, Sanji to smile, and Luffy to just stare.

Nami shook her head. "In any case, I need to go catch as much sleep as I can before my sleepless nights come." She sighed again and stood. She was feeling as restless as could be. She waved lightly over her shoulder and gave them a bit of a watery smile before turning and leaving for her room.

When she left, they all looked at each other. Chopper then left the room and the heated glares began. "What the hell were you thinking earlier, moss head? Asking her if she was a virgin! Of course Nami-san is a virgin!"

"What?" Zoro said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I wanted to know, I bet you did, too." He glared back at the blonde and watched as he opened his mouth but snapped it shut again. Sanji HAD been curious. But that didn't excuse his rude behavior!

"Nami will get over," Luffy commented. "Besides, I wanna know who she dreams about tomorrow!"

They all looked at each other for a moment. If she swallowed what they THINK she swallowed, then more than likely she is going to be having some sexual dreams. Who would it be about? Would it be about that new guy Nami just met? Will be about some person they've never even seen before? What if she dreams about someone from her home island? What then?

In any case, this was bad. She would have to act out her dreams before they could progress. They knew this. But how? And they still had to get rid of theirs, too. How was this supposed to work? Not a one of them wanted to share. But what about Nami? Would she be willing? What's going to happen now?

All they could do was wait now.

_**~ The Following Afternoon ~**_

Nami stretched. She had been sitting out here since forever now. She hadn't talked to any of the boys quite yet about everything. She didn't even know what to say about everything herself. Things were a bit crazy now that she thought about it. She wondered who she'd dream of if she were to fall asleep right this moment. She wondered if it would be of one of the boys, a past friend, or someone she had recently met. She wondered what would happen afterwards.

But she squashed her worry and decided to simply not think about it. After all, why avoid the inevitable? She walked over to the railing and leaned over to look out over the sea. She was tired - about this time she took a light nap out on the deck but she was a tad bit afraid to do so. She looked down at her splurging breasts and smirked. She knew that it got to the boys. She was slightly torturing them today. For some reason, knowing that she was wanted and _needed_ by those who were closest to her made her feel _good._ It was a feeling she really wasn't familiar with but basked in. It was a feeling she loved and would want to relish for all and eternity. To know that three boys were pining for her was an absolute thrill for her. Every move she made she could feel their eyes watching. The swaying of her hips, the bounciness in her breasts - even the way her hair flowed with the wind seemed to turn them on in any which way shape or form.

For a moment, she closed her eyes and relaxed in the wind that blew past. Maybe she _should_ take a nap. If she didn't, she would be a little cranky before bed time. With that in mind, she slowly walked back but this time toward the lawn chairs that were set up. She picked up a book and sat comfortably next to Robin and began thumbing the page she had marked. Eventually...she had fallen into a light doze.

_She blushed as Zoro's hand crossed her backside. She wasn't used to his affections. She blushed even more when Sanji lowered his lips to her mouth and began to tease her by placing feather-light kisses around the edges of her mouth. Luffy was copying Zoro's movements by running his hands sensually up and down her sides, barely coming in contact with her breasts before slipping back down._

_A groan slipped past her lips when Zoro's fingers suddenly traced across her hips and towards her front, trailing slowly up her chest. His head dipped low as he began to place rough kisses along her shoulder. Luffy ran his hands down her flat stomach and he, too, leaned forward to place kisses along her spine, sending shivers running through her very being. One of Sanji's hands came into contact with her nether regions, and she gasped aloud, her back arching as she threw her head back in ecstasy._

_"I love you guys," she whispered and was rewards by even more kisses. Luffy's hands came up to massage her shoulders as Zoro moved his lips to her exposed throat. They slowly began peeling her clothes off, Sanji's hand being revealed once more, but quickly taking up his spot again. Eventually, he and Luffy switched. Luffy's hands were then opening her wide as Zoro's lips trailed downward toward her center. She was leaning against Sanji now for support, trying her best to control her breathing. Sanji's lips came into contact with her skin._

_"Mellorine," he whispered huskily into her ear._

_"Nami," Luffy groaned as he nudged his girth against her thigh. That was about when Zoro had reached her nether region and began lapping up the juices flowing from her insides. Her hips bucked, grinding against his face and putting pressure on Luffy's midsection. She was hot. So hot. She felt as if she were going to burst at any moment. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of their hands on her. Basking in the feel of Zoro's expert tongue. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words were lost as Zoro reached her sweet spot once more._

Nami jerked straight forward from her chair. It was near sunset now. With wide eyes and sweat beading on her brow, she paled as she thought about what she had just dreamed about. Her? Zoro and Sanji? AND Luffy? That was the most incredible dream she's ever had, but even so...it was slightly disturbing. Erotic, sure, but disturbing. She looked around and realized that Robin had already left her, but Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy were still right where they had been just a few hours earlier.

She looked back to glance at them all. Zoro had cracked an eye open to look at her. Sanji was peeking at her through the kitchen window. Luffy had laid out on his stomach in the grass a little ways away to outwardly stare at her. She blushed and looked straight forward again. This was incredibly embarrassing now. She looked around herself and realized she had dropped her book. She leaned over and picked it up, not realizing that her shorts slipped down a bit to reveal her crack and the slight curve of her cheeks. When she picked it up, fingered through her book real quick, dog-eared her page, and set it back down again, she could feel that their stares had intensified. She looked back over them and could see them literally sweat where they were. Luffy's face had turned a cherry red, and Sanji looked to be having a nose bleed in the kitchen. The tops of Zoro's cheeks seemed to have turned pink and she couldn't help but think they were thinking pervertedly again.

She stood and brushed herself off before making her way to her bedroom. She NEEDED a bath. NOW.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I figured I could update a second time tonight. I had to stop typing after a while because my cousin came into the room and decided to hover over my shoulder. God I hate it, but whatever. Let her. She won't find anything interesting, right? Well, not when I'm surfing DA. Lol! Anyways...<strong>_

_**Review please!**_


	17. Ch 17: Talking It Out

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em> **Okashi Shima**_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_  
><strong><em>¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸<em>Chapter Fourteen - Talking It Out **_¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸  
>•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•<em>

**_~ Dinner ~_**

Nami really couldn't meet anyone's eyes. It was embarrassing. What was the most embarrassing was not the fact that she had been dreaming of Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro, but of the fact that she had dreamt of them _altogether. _Her cheeks seemed to be permanently stained a bright pink. She really wished she could look people in the eye when they were talking to her, but as for right now, she was perfectly fine to wallow in her misery.

Nami reached for her fork to eat. Her hand, unfortunately came into contact with Ussop's. Apologizing quickly, causing him to look at her curiously, she went straight back to staring hard at her food. Three boys in particular scrutinized from their seats.

Was it possible that Nami had dreamed of Ussop? Was it right of them to assume such a thing? What is going through Nami's head right now? What about the dream she had earlier? Were any of them involved in it? The answers laid with the girl, but knowing her, she was unwilling to give any information!

Eventually, dinner was over and everyone had begun to leave the table. Apparently Franky, Robin, and Ussop were headed out for the night life to see if they could get some extra berries somewhere. Chopper said he was extremely tired, so he headed straight to sleep within the short time dinner had been over.

Nami looked at the boys left at the table. Brooke was trying to steal some meat back from Luffy's plate in a vain attempt to savage what was lost, before giving up in defeat and taking his plate back to the piled up dishes in the sink. Eventually, he left, too as Nami started on her left over orange. She had been saving her orange for last and was going to enjoy every tantalizing bite of it. Of course, that WAS before she realized it was just her, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy and the table. With a gulp, she went ahead and peeled the orange, trying her best to ignore the pressuring gazes of her friends.

"So?" Zoro finally said, "Not so easy with a bunch of stuff on your mind, huh?"

Nami froze in her seat. Did he _really_ have to say anything at all? Seriously, she could have just finished dinner and gone up for watch tonight. She quickly finished peeling her orange and took a bite. She chewed slowly, sending an uneasy glare in Zoro's direction. As she chewed, she thought of what she would say next. That is, until Luffy decided to ask the one question that had been on all of their minds, "Who was the dream about?" He asked in that innocent tone of his.

Nami swallowed, "Uh," she said, "that's not really important right now, is it? I mean I-" She stopped rambling as they began to stare at her. "Fine. I dreamt about," she gulped. "Do I have to say it?" They nodded.

"If you don't," Zoro said, "it's gonna drive us crazy 'till we know."

Nami gulped again and closed her eyes as she took another bite of her orange. She swallowed her food and eventually looked them all straight in the eye. "I dreamt of you three," she said with a hard expression.

That was a shocker, it was obvious in their faces. "All three of us?" Sanji asked incredulously, "Not...separately?"

Nami shook her head, "All three of you were there," she paused a second, "together..."

Luffy looked over to Zoro and Sanji, who were trying their hardest to avoid each other's gazes. He looked back to Nami and blushed lightly. "Nami, does that mean you have to have sex with all three of us?"

Nami wanted to kill him right then. "No, Luffy, it doesn't mean I have to have sex with all three of you," Nami grimaced, "I think that would hurt." She said this as an afterthought when an image popped up in the back of her mind with Sanji and Zoro both trying to force their way into her whereas Luffy was- She stopped her thoughts right then and there. She was SO not going THERE.

"So then we will have it one at a time?" Luffy asked, confused.

Nami's face turned red at that, "Luffy," she cleared her throat, "I am NOT under any circumstances, having sex with _any_ of you."

She stood from the table then, biting into the last of her orange and walking away from the three boys. "Any way we can convince you otherwise?" Zoro asked as she passed by him. He shot her a grin as she looked down with a flirtatious smile.

"You can try," was the only thing she said as walked away, swaying her hips a bit more than usual, just to make him look. Sanji cast a jealous look over in Zoro's direction as Luffy openly stared at Nami. They looked each other all after a few moments before looking away and watching as Nami finally exited the dining room.

_**~ Later that Night ~**_

Nami breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned over the railing. She was on watch tonight, which meant that she was completely alone for the time being and that everyone should be asleep. She grinned as she took a seat right there and let her legs slide through the bars of the railing. She sighed and leaned her head against it. Eventually, her eyes began to droop. She could feel it, but the second she felt it, she would jerk herself awake.

_She opened the door to her bedroom and saw that Luffy was curled up in her bed, waiting for her to walk in. Zoro was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The door closed behind her and the bag she was carrying was suddenly lifted from her shoulder and placed carefully on her dresser. Sanji came up behind her and tilted her chin up, placing kisses along her the backside of her jaw. His hands roamed her sides, causing a relaxed sigh to escape her lips._

_Zoro pushed away from the wall and came to in front of the two who were practically making love before his eyes. He followed Sanji's example, but instead of the gentle approach, he grabbed her chin, pulling her head away from Sanji, and pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Nami closed her eyes to drink in the taste of his tongue, letting her eyes roll back to relish the feeling._

_Luffy pouted over by the bed before standing up and discarding his clothes in one smooth movement. Nami looked over at him, a hungry look passing through her expression as she pulled away from the two boys to get rid of her own clothes. The two followed suit and before she knew it, they were all on her bed, kissing, touching, groping, and everything in between._

_Her clothes were quickly discarded and before she knew it, she had two mouths latching onto her nipples before an incredible sensation passed through her mid-section. She gasped outright when Luffy's tongue made contact with her sweet spot over and over again. Her head continuously reeled backward, her hips bucking forward every time he removed his tongue from her. She Sanji and Zoro guide each of her hands to their hardened girth and eventually began to pump them in a steady rhythm._

_Luffy positioned himself at her entrance, leaning up to peck her lips before thrusting himself deep within her._

Nami cried out with a gasp, jerking herself awake yet again. With her face pale, she stood up and tried to regain her legs' movements again. Her knees felt weak - she could feel her hands shake as she gripped the railing for support. Her chest heaved as she tried compose herself.

"Nami-san?" She whirled around and gave a smile to Sanji.

"Hey, Sanji-kun," she said with a nervous laugh, "what are you doing out here?"

"I thought you would like a warm drink because of the warm night," he said, passing her a steaming cup of who-knows-what.

Nami smiled and accepted the cup, thinking it would cure her nerves - and it did. She felt absolutely comfortable. She looked at Sanji again. Sanji was both charming and handsome - so what was stopping her from allowing him to be her first? Or letting Zoro be her first? Or even Luffy? Zoro seemed to know what he was doing...Sanji looked as though he were shy about the whole ordeal. Luffy...Luffy was Luffy no matter which way you put it. He had that same childlike innocence about him it really was no surprise.

So again, what was stopping her? It's not like anything would be any different. If she gave them the sex that she knew they craved, then everything would simply go back to normal...right? After so much time together, she was _sure_ things would stay the same. They should - they were all nakama. Nothing could break them apart. Unfortunately, because this of this whole fiasco, it's brought them closer than she would have liked.

"Is something wrong, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, mildly concerned.

"It's just this whole thing," Nami said, leaning over the railing, "I feel a tad bit overwhelmed."

"You know you don't have to do what Marimo said," Sanji said, "he just likes to make everyone mad. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

That's the thing, she thought to herself. She actually _wanted_ to do that. She honestly had always dreamed of it but never thought she'd get the chance because of her pirates' way of life. What would happen if she got pregnant? What then? She couldn't possibly settle down - not when she knew that she could still travel all the seas in the world! Everything was beginning to get complicated, and whether she liked it or not, she had to deal with it.

"Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"I just need a little time to think is all," Nami said with another watery smile. She was unsure of herself, she knew this. She wanted to give her first to someone who she knew loved her with all their heart. She wanted - no...she wanted something a little more than that. She smiled to herself. What is the best way to do it anyway? The way Luffy put it made it sound incredibly...erotic. Something she never really had thought about before. She even had the dreams about the way they would perform it altogether. Could she do it? All four of them together? A blush began to stain her cheeks and she realized that they would all be naked. Well, of course they would! It's not like it would be the first time they had ever seen her naked, but...those times were different!

She breathed out slowly and realized that Sanji had left her to think to herself for once. She was thankful that he had taken the hint. She looked back to the ocean and looked at the steaming cup in her hands. She swirled the liquid a bit and jumped when there was a hand suddenly placed on her shoulder. She nearly let go of the hot cup when she whirred around only to see Zoro standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know I didn't mean it, right?" He said, looking at her seriously for once.

"Yeah, I know," she said, leaning back against the railing.

"You girls are always so sensitive with that stuff, so I wanted to be sure," Zoro looked nervous under her gaze.

"No worries," Nami said with a slight smile, waving him off.

He nodded and stood there for a moment. "I wonder if what that girl said was true," he suddenly said.

Nami looked at him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "we don't know her. She's pretty much a stranger other than what that one guy told you. Not to mention that she _is _the one who somehow managed to get her drugs into us. She's smart and sneaky, and I don't trust anything she says. What if what she says isn't the truth? There has to be some sort of loop hole."

"I guess you're right," Nami said with a shrug, "by the way, are you really a virgin?"

His cheeks blushed a pink color, "I...am not..." his cheeks turned red as he looked away from her and took a deep breath, "I'm not good at talking about this stuff, but I'm not a virgin."

Nami blinked and blushed a moment before smiling brightly at him. "Then why don't you just go out and screw some girl to see if what she said was true?" She asked, honestly curious.

"You don't think I've tried?" Zoro asked, "The only thing I did was come back with a major hard-on because all I could do was think of the dreams I've had. Any girl that even got close to getting under me I kept picturing as you." He looked back at her then.

Nami's face was on fire. She just knew it. She stared back at him with a bit of fire running through her veins. "Well, I guess that solves that question - partially." She cleared her throat and shrugged. "I think I'm going to try, though - to come up with a solution, that is."

Zoro nodded and shrugged her off. "I'm gonna' get some sleep. Don't fall asleep."

"Yeah, I don't think I will," Nami said as she looked back to the ocean. She felt a little tired now, but she wasn't ready to go to sleep. She was a tad bit afraid of what she'd find. But in the end, she managed to stay awake all night. She was proud of herself. She even watched when Sanji and Zoro woke up to start their morning routines before she stretched and went to her room. She was ready for a nice long rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, this chapter was a little blah. I was losing interest FAST you guys. I can't make up mind! I was reading a few reviews and I couldn't help but get giddy with excitement! I have YET to decide if I want them all to have at it all at once or have them do it one at a time. O.o Maybe I'll just have her raped...XD And for some reason, that sounds like a REALLY good idea in my brain. O.O Does that make me weird? I hope not...I want to hear from my readers first! What do YOU think?<strong>_

_**Review please!**_


	18. Hiatus Note!

_**I'm going to have to put all of my stories on hiatus for a little while. Really sorry for the inconvenience you guys! My computer cracked all the way across the screen and now all I have is a colorful screen! Currently, I have it getting fixed so no worries! It's just going to be a little bit before I get to leisurely write.**_

_**So how on earth am I typing this now?**_

_**Easy: I stole my mom's macbook. XD I'm just kidding, she let me borrow it for who knows how long. She's not very patient, but who can blame her? When you got a mac you gotta go all out, right? Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience and hopefully it won't be too long before I can type again! I promise i'll work on the chapters when I can! I only decided to write this msg to let everyone know just WHY I don't update in forever.**_

_**I will say, however, to keep a look out for this note to change! When I update a chapter, I will replace this note, but the note will be right after it, kk?**_

_**Love you guys, and thanks for the awesome reviews! I'll take each one into careful consideration!**_


End file.
